


Melodies and Roses

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Am I right girls???, Enchanting the bae with your sick tunes, F/F, Fae AU, Faerie!Ruby, Human!Weiss, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Weiss was always told never to leave her window open at night. But one night, she hears an enchanting song that draws her out into the woods to meet this beautiful, inhuman girl.{Fae AU}{Weiss x Ruby}{White Rose}{DISCONTINUED}{UNDER RE-WORKING}





	1. She Danced and Danced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure why I write these, am I even good at writing?? Do people enjoy these?? I don't know. But hi, have another probably multichapter fic that will take ages for me to finish :)

Weiss had always been told not to leave her window open at night. Even if it was boiling and she felt like she was going to melt, that window was to stay closed.

She never knew the exact why, only heard rumours from Whitley or Winter. Her father refused to speak of what had happened to her mother, or the countless number of villagers that had also gone missing.

It was okay though. Weiss was the model daughter. She didn't question her father or disobey his orders. She may have disagreed with him from time to time (who am I kidding, quite frequently) but she had the family's honour to uphold.

It had been an accident. She'd been practicing with Myrtenaster when she accidentally hurtled a jar across the room. The window had cracked.

Normally, it would be as simple as calling some window guy to fix it. But seeing as it was about eleven in the night, Weiss had decided against it.

She wasn't even supposed to be at that time. The curfew at ten meant lights out, no exceptions. It was pretty stupid to her but if her father caught her, she'd be in big trouble.

So she'd left it alone, hoping to wait til morning. But for her, morning would never come.

It came like a whisper in the wind, stirring Weiss from her slumber. Groggily, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She briefly wondered why she'd woken but quickly forgot the question when she heard it.

A distant melody echoing through her ears, chasing the sleep from within her. The crack in the window had spread just enough for her hear it, to allow it in. She ran to the window like she was possessed and threw it up, all caution to the wind.

The melody was louder now and it was beautiful. A singer herself, Weiss could recognise fine music when she heard it. The tone, the notes, the rhythm; oh it was heavenly! She would even go as far to say it was... enchanting.

The longer she listened, the more her desire to find the source of the music grew. Who could possibly play such a lovely song? Such talent couldn't be of this world! It simply couldn't be! Yet it was, she could hear it! She needed to hear it up close and personal.

Weiss pushed her window open as far as it would go and slid out. Luckily, there was an outcropped roof below her window and she was able to make it to the ground with ease. The wind was chilly and whipped icy tendrils against her bare skin.

She shivered in her thin nightgown, her bare toes feeling the damp grass beneath her. But the music called for her, beckoned her with its melodic tone and she moved for it, everything else forgotten.

With quick steps she left her family grounds and entered the forest next to it. She'd never set foot in such a place, forbidden to by her father and the town's authorities. The Forest of Forever Fall, a place where time seemed to stand still, in a permanent state of Autumn. She'd often gazed at it from her window, watching the orange leaves twirl and spin as the descended.

Those leaves now created the soft carpet beneath her as she crept deeper into its hold. The music was getting louder with each step and her heart started to beat faster. So close.

She crept on, hands pressed to her chest. Leaves were getting stuck in her hair and her nightgown was getting dirty but she couldn't care less. She was getting closer to her goal.

The source of the music was only a few metres away and Weiss couldn't wait. She sprang forward, stumbling out into a clearing to be met with silver eyes and a warm smile.

~•~•~•~

There was a girl sitting on a log, her lips pressed against a wooden sort of wind instrument. Moss grew along it, thin vines creeping their way up and down. The source.

The girl lowered the pipes from her mouth and smiled. "Hello, Weiss." Her voice was gentle. "I've been waiting for you for a while now."

Weiss couldn't speak. She was beautiful in a cute sort of way. Her skin was fair, almost shimmering in the moonlight, and her short black hair curved around her face as if to frame it. The tips faded to red to match the red roses tucked behind her ears.

But Weiss' eyes couldn't be pulled away from the silver gleam of the girl's irises. She saw her but she didn't see the detail. Didn't see the curve of her ears or the slight jaggedness of her canines. Didn't see that the moss wasn't just a part of her pipes but dotted its way up her arms.

"Did you like my music?" the girl asked rising from where she sat.

Weiss found her tongue and set about using it. "Yes.." she breathed. "It was beautiful… Could you.., play it again?"

The girl smiled again, the same warm smile. "Of course, Weiss. It would be my pleasure."

Weiss watched excitedly as the girl raised the pipes to her lips and then the music started once again. It was so much better in person than from her window. She could feel the emotion riding with each note, the unspoken words of welcome, the dynamics adding to the loveliness.

It felt like an eternity had passed but the girl lowered the pipes again. "How was that?"

Weiss' ears felt empty without the melody ringing in her ears. She needed it, craved it. She just needed to hear it again. She took a step forward.

"Amazing… Again… Again please…"

The girl smiled but she didn't start playing again. "Listen… Can you hear it now?"

Weiss paused. Hear? Hear what? She strained her ears for what she was talking about. And there it was, carried by the icy wind; another song, another melody playing joyfully from far off.

Weiss took a step forward and fell to her knees. She was breathless. "I can…"

The girl tilted her head. "Would you like to go to it?"

"Yes. Yes. More than anything in the world."

"Take my hand and we shall go then." Weiss looked up to see the girl standing above her, a hand extended down. It was only now that she noticed the girl was wearing next to nothing, mere leaves allowing her to keep her dignity. Weiss' cheeks tinged red.

She reached up and closed her fingers around the girl's hand. Her skin was strangely cold to touch but it was calming. The girl nodded.

"Come."

It was only one word but it meant so much. At first the girl was only walking with her but very soon they were running. Twigs crunched beneath their bare feet but neither noticed nor cared. The only thing that mattered was the music.

They'd left the town far behind and were heading for the mountains. The ancient mountains that stood nearby, uninhabited by humans for some unknown reason.

Weiss saw a glowing light up ahead and her steps quickened. The music was blaring so loudly, emitting from the cave in the mountain. This was the place. The place she needed to be.

They slowed to a walk but her hand didn't leave the dark haired girl's. Voices, chattering and singing, rose to meet them as they descended without a word.

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes when they entered the cavern. Orange and yellow lights lit up the seemingly never-ending walls and grass grew underfoot. Flowers, mushrooms, trees grew everywhere, new ones cropping up as she gazed.

And the people, the people gathered here. The music came from everywhere at once, from the small man with a crooked back, from the tall willowy lady whose hair she swore was actually real flowers. Everywhere. Everywhere all at once.

"Another?" a drawling voice cut in from behind them.

Weiss turned to see another girl walking towards them. Her hair was black too but it was longer and tied back. Weiss' eyes widened at the two twitching ears on top of her head. She was tall and lean, dressed in a gown of midnight black. Her eyes swept over Weiss dismissively before resting on the girl holding her hand.

"It's been awhile since you took one from the human world," she said, amused.

The girl holding Weiss' hand shrugged and gave a feral grin. "I get bored too, milady."

The other girl exhaled. "Of course you do. Excuse me." She pushed past the two of them and walked deeper into the party. But Weiss' distracted gaze didn't miss the long tail curving from the base of her back.

"Is.. Is she part-"

"Cat? Yes," the girl laughed. "That's Blake but she isn't important. Come, let's have some fun."

The girl pulled her into the party and Weiss was only too glad to follow. Down into the crowd of moving bodies did they go and soon she was moving in rhythm. She spun and laughed, her heart thrumming in her chest.

The laughter and music echoed in her head and her mind fogged. She couldn't think why she'd never come here before. Why had she never gone into the woods? Such a lovely place this was.

The girl danced next to her, her body touching hers in an intimate way. Polite but inviting. Caught in the high of the music, Weiss soon found her hands touching the mossy skin and felt her own being caressed by expert hands.

For hours they danced and danced, entangled in one another and Weiss was never happier. The girl kept smiling, kept encouraging her to just have fun. To relax and be happy with her.

Weiss had never had that. It had always been work hard and uphold the family honour. Fun was a luxury she never had, for all the wealth she possessed. She regretted all that.

She never wanted to leave.

Hours later, the girl pulled her away from the dancing to a nearby table of food and drink. Weiss didn't stop her when she kissed her and even pulled her closer, seeking for more.

The melody boomed louder and Weiss smiled against her lips. Her hands moved their way into her hair, touching the blood red roses. She found they weren't in her hair, they were part of it. How strange.

The girl pulled away and Weiss breathed out, such a happy look on her face. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer for a few seconds but poured a glass of what Weiss assumed to be wine from the table. She offered to her which she gladly took.

The girl smiled, that same smile she always did. The one Weiss had come to know and like. The girl dipped her head. "My name's Ruby Rose and welcome to Beacon."

Weiss tilted her head. Ruby Rose. What a beautiful name. It explained the flowers. Ruby was smiling at her brightly and Weiss' heart fluttered. Ruby touched her hand.

"Stay as long as you'd like, Weiss."

She didn't need to say anything else. Weiss downed the glass and those silver eyes flashed brighter. Before she knew it, Ruby had taken her hand and they were out dancing once again.

Weiss danced and danced, her hips swaying from side to side. Ruby was in front of her, close to her, touching her. Once, Weiss would have ran from this sort of thing. It would have brought only shame to her family and thus shame to her. No matter her feelings or what she wanted.

But she didn't care anymore. She didn't need them anymore. She was free, away from them and happy. The faerie in front of her grinned before their lips met again, this time instigated by Weiss. When they pulled apart, only a smile and another kiss was waiting.

And so she danced and danced and didn't regret a thing.


	2. Neverending Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, hello, it is I. I have zero clue what direction this story is headed in I'm just gonna flow with it. Thanks for reading!!

The dance could have gone on for hours, days, weeks and Weiss didn't notice the time passing. She just spun and twisted, beads of sweat rolling down her face. But the music was so enchanting, so intoxicating, that she didn't care for her exhaustion. Didn't care that her feet ached and scraped against the worn floor.

Ruby was there all the time, seeming to move her this way and that way. But recently her beautiful guide's face had reached that of concern. Weiss noticed but dismissed it as something else.

"Weiss-"

Her voice was lost in the boom of music but Weiss twisted towards her, a happy smile on her face. Neither could hear the other from the centre of the dance floor but she was clearly trying to talk to her.

Weiss just laughed and threw her hands in the air. She felt like she could do this for hours and hours more. She didn't care about anything else but to stay here and dance for eternity and spin and laugh and-

Ruby snatched her wrist from the air. Before Weiss could react, she pulled her away. Through the crowd the fae dragged her, weaving this way and that way to avoid the jumping bodies. They were moving away from the music.

Weiss stumbled from the dance floor, a sudden weariness sweeping over her. Almost immediately she feel only to be caught by Ruby. The fae didn't seem surprised.

"Ruuuuuuuuubyyyyyyy," she groaned. "I… I don't feel… feel too good…"

The girl lifted her like she was weightless and started to walk away from the music. Weiss' feet ached and so did her shoulders. Too much dancing, she thought wearily. She rolled her head back and coughed.

"Relax," Ruby said softly. "You just need to rest."

Weiss' head spun and her eyelids felt heavy. Her muscles were all tight. She was exhausted. But the call of the music, it just sang for her to come back. She wanted to, she really did, but she didn't feel as though she could move.

Ruby carried her into a cave off the main cavern and the moment she was inside, the music just shut off. She couldn't hear it anymore, gone, just poof. Weiss' mind got even more tired if that was possible.

The fae set her down on a bed that was made of the softest fur that Weiss had ever felt. It soothed her sore body and warmed her from head to toe. Ruby drew a blanket up from the bottom and Weiss just snuggled down.

"You need to rest," Ruby whispered sitting down next to her. Weiss closed her eyes while Ruby stroked her hair gently. "Just go to sleep for a while. You'll feel better in the… when you wake up."

Weiss had no argument with that and her entire body relaxed. Ruby's hand was cold but it was soft and reassuring and it helped Weiss fall asleep. And then Weiss started to dream, dream of dancing and dancing with no end.

~•~•~•~ 

Weiss' dream changed and became twisted and tormented, filled with faceless beings with curved claws that came for her in the night. She ran and ran from them but they still came, raking their claws through her flesh and hair.

She screamed for help but nothing came. Instead rose petals started falling from the sky, showering them all with red. Red like roses, red like blood. Falling all around her until she woke herself from fear.

Weiss stirred, slowly regaining her consciousness. Her body ached all over and her feet were the sorest of all. Maybe she'd ask her butler to massage them later.

Odd. Her bed was softer than usual. Ah yes… The melody, the dancing, all that stuff… she'd forgotten.

"-think you've done?!" a sharp voice cut through Weiss' sleepy drowsiness. She blinked open her eyes to see the tall, lean cat-woman that had walked by them last night. She was standing near the cave door, no longer dressed in a gown but a silky top with leggings. Perched on her head was a simple crown made of white twine twisted. She was regal, she was elegant.

And she was talking to Ruby.

Her guardian, as Weiss then decided to call her, was leaning against the cave wall, a casual grin on her face. She too had changed, going for a mix of white and red with a long red cloak. The ends were torn and jagged but she looked every inch the fine warrior she was.

"Please, Blake," Ruby scoffed. "Plenty of mortals have gone missing, it's nothing new."

"You know who she is and you know the impact of what you've done," Blake snapped. "She's a Schnee. Don't you remember what happened last time we took a Schnee? Our people died!"

"So we're supposed to give these Schnees special treatment? They're human like all the rest of them, the laws of both our world and their world still applies."

Blake took a step forward, ears flattening to her head. "Jacques has the mortal military in his pocket, he will burn our lands to ash! She has to leave! Now!"

"She can't. She already drank."

"She-! You idiot! She drank! What have you done?! You can't- this is not okay, why-..." Her tail lashed back and forth. "She's awake."

Weiss didn't know how she knew but both eyes turned to her and she shrank beneath their gaze. Blake's eyes were like smouldering coals, trying to burn the life from her without touching her. Ruby was much more pleasant, like iron, a solid force that wasn't to be messed with.

"How are you, Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss blinked twice. "I… I… My feet hurt…"

Blake's eyes darted towards Ruby. "Of course you pulled her from the dance. Of course you had to interfere." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I even bother?"

Blake stalked her way across the room to where Weiss lay. She quickly sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. Blake stood above her, face cold. "When will your father notice you're missing?"

"Missing…? I… what are you…" Weiss stammered for words. Missing? Oh yes, she'd left her house at night and now was here. Missing. She supposed that would be what you called it.

"In the morning. If I don't show up for eight o'clock fencing practice, my sister will look for me. I'd say it would be midday when my father hears of it."

Blake's lips curled, revealing slightly pointed fangs. "So soon, so soon, we won't have much time until he marches." She whipped around and stalked towards the door. Her tail was lashing angrily behind her.

She shot one last glance at Ruby before she left. "Watch yourself. I can't protect you for this." And then she left, vanishing behind a shimmering curtain.

Weiss exhaled the nervous breath she'd been holding. That woman scared the daylight out of her. What even was she? She looked like a Faunus but she couldn't be. Both tail and ears? Impossible.

Ruby sat down on the bed next to her. "Hello. How are you?" There was an amused twinkle in her eyes, playful even.

Weiss groaned, stretching her arms. "I ache and my feet hurt like I've been stepping on nails." She flipped the blanket away to reveal sore red coloured skin and winced.

"Here, let me." Ruby shuffled down to the end of the bed and took one of her feet. Gently she started massaging the base of them, expertly working her way up and down. Weiss let out a moan of satisfaction.

Oh yes, this was relief. None of her butlers compared to this. She was a world of her own, her guardian. Ruby started talking to her.

"Ignore Blake," Ruby advised. "She's just a bit worked up because you're a Schnee."

Weiss frowned. "Is that a problem?"

Ruby didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just moved onto the other foot, thumbs working the soreness from her muscles. Weiss wasn't stupid, she knew that was a yes.

"I can stay though?... Right?"

"You want to stay?" Ruby sounded slightly surprised.

"I… I don't really know. It was fun, it was the happiest I've been in years. I'd do anything to just go out and dance every night. To hear that melody again and again. Over and over." Weiss exhaled, imagining.

Ruby let out a quiet laugh. "The world of the fae is enticing to the lonely of the human world. What does that say about you, my ice princess?"

Weiss' skin prickled. "Don't call me that."

"Does it bother you?"

"I don't really remember," Weiss admitted. "-but my mother used to call me that. When I was little. It was her special nickname for me."

Ruby was silent as her hands made their way up her legs to her sore calves. Already she was bringing relief to her tense body. "Do you remember what happened when your mother.., vanished?" Ruby's voice was different when she asked this but when Weiss looked up, she was still smiling.

She shook it off.

"Nothing really. I was only a child. But I remember father was angry, so mad. Winter was older than me so she got the brunt of his yelling. I was just a kid, Whitley only a baby." Weiss' mind wandered back. "But I dreamt of fire. An endless sea of fire outside my window. And my father, standing above it, like god watching his people burn…"

She trailed off, unsure of what she'd even said. She'd forgotten about all that. Looking out the window and seeing that. Having Winter pull her away and make her go to bed. It all seemed too distant, too unreal.

"That wasn't a dream, Weiss." Ruby was quiet. "That was the day of Neverending Fire, the day your father burnt half my people alive." Ruby's hand had tensed. "Including my mother."

Weiss stared at the fae, her mouth open. What? She didn't know what to say. What could she say. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I.., that's horrible."

"It wasn't unprovoked, I guess," Ruby said quietly. "But your mother wasn't taken. No human was ever taken. We just offered and they came to us." She looked at Weiss. "Did he love her?"

"I.. I think so. I don't really remember. I assume so, they were married after all."

"Not so for humans." Weiss frowned. "Marriage means many things, including the inheritance of property. Jacques Schnee married into the family and in turn, was in charge of a fortune. Your mother was never happy and so she came to us."

Weiss blinked. What?

Ruby stood up, offering her a hand. "Come. There's something you need to see."

~•~•~•~ 

Weiss stared.

"This is your mother's grave," Ruby whispered from beside her. "The Lady demanded justice for the forest that burned and who better than the woman who caused it?"

Weiss started to tremble.

"She didn't die unhappy, let me say," Ruby murmured. "She loved it here and she was glad to be able to stay here like she did. She may have regretted all the death but never did she regret the happiness she felt."

It was a huge grave, or rather the headstone was. And it wasn't a stone it was tree. A huge trunk marking the spot where her mother lay buried. Weiss wanted to sob.

Decorated across the tree were wood carvings, of names and animals, in a different language and symbols. Ink formed swirls and spirals and cloth banners hung from branches. But right in the centre was her family's symbol. A star or snowflake depending on how you looked at it, seemingly made up of spears and arrowheads.

Beautiful but deadly.

Ruby was there to hold her up when she started crying. It was beautiful, better than anything she could have ever imagined for her mother. But it was heartbreaking and she sobbed.

After a few minutes she dried her tears and resolved to only sniffling. She couldn't cry. She needed to be strong.

By now some fae creatures had gathered around them, watching them curiously.

"Why did you show me this?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby's smile for the first time didn't reassure her. It seemed forced, unreal. Weiss gazed at her.

"So you'd understand what really happened to your mother."

Around her, she heard mutters pass between the observing fae. "Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, Schnee." Chanting. Eyes burned into the back of her skull and she could feel tongues of hatred running down the back of her neck.

Ruby's arms tightened protectively around her and Weiss leaned into her. Ruby's mouth brushed against her ear, sending electric jolts down her spine. And then she whispered something that Weiss froze at.

"So that you'd understand that you'll be the key to peace between the fae and humans."


	3. Ambassadors

"What the hell are you talking about?" Weiss breathed.

"Schnee, Schnee, Schnee, Schnee-" the mutters of the surrounding fae were spreading more rapidly now. Glances, dirty looks, were exchanged and Weiss could see many eyes gazing at her.

Whether they were friendly or not was yet to be discovered. Glints of steel glittered from hips and from the more beast-like of them, teeth and claws. Weiss shivered just imagining them raking across her skin, her dream prickling at the back of her mind.

Ruby let her go, one hand running up to cup her face. "We shouldn't talk here." Her silver eyes darted around, eyeing the other fae creatures. They glared back.

"Schnee? Schnee. Schnee!" Whispers had grown in volume and from the sides, new fae were joining the growing crowd. Word had spread somehow and everyone was coming to stare. Watch her visit her mother's grave.

That was cruel. She didn't need an audience, what she needed was privacy. Time to mourn and take all it in. Not this stupid gathering.

Ruby's gaze returned to her, snapping Weiss from her worried trance. "Come." Once again Ruby took her hand but this time there was something urgent to the way she pulled her.

Ruby pushed her way through the crowd, lips peeled back in a warning snarl. Most stepped away without a word but several shot her dirty looks or made strange hand symbols at her. Ruby just hissed and they fell away.

But that didn't stop them from leering at Weiss.

As Weiss swept through them, she felt a hand run through her hair. There was snag as a strand came free and a low voice whispered in her ear. Their breath was hot against her neck - "Welcome, heir of Jacques" - and then it was gone.

When she turned her head to see, there was no indication of which fae it was. All growled, all watched her. It could be anybody. Weiss felt a ripple of fear shoot down her spine.

Maybe she didn't want to stay here.

Ruby finally pushed her way out and they both stumbled. "Apologies," she murmured. Her guardian led her back through the windy corridors into the cave where she'd slept and when they stepped through, all noise vanished.

At this point Weiss recognised that this had to be some kind of magic. Noise cancelling or some other. At any other time that would have been fascinating. But not now.

Sitting on the bed, was the cat-woman, Blake. Her ears twitched at the sound of them entering but she didn't react. If anything, her lips seemed to tighten. Blake didn't like her. That much was obvious.

"You showed her it?"

Ruby let her hand go and sat down on a chair made of woven vines. Weiss was left standing which seemed off until Blake rose and swept towards her.

"I showed her alright," Ruby said quietly. "The others made a right commotion about it. They need to learn some respect, those dirty-."

Blake's growl of discontent was enough to make her guardian stop. Weiss stared at the woman in front of her. Who was she and what was she to Ruby? Three times she'd encountered her and each it had just brought more confusion.

Blake was staring at her, studying her. Those pupils were thin and slitted. Like a cat's eyes.

Weiss straightened her stance. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced," she said, voice cool and calm, despite the fear in her chest.

Blake tilted her head, exhaling. "No. I don't believe we have. Ruby? Care to do the honours?"

"My pleasure," the fae said dryly. "Blake, this is Weiss Schnee, daughter and heir of Jacques Schnee and the Schnee Dust Company. Or as people like to say, the Heir of Neverending Fire." A wave in her direction.

Blake didn't even blink. This wasn't new news to her. The cat-woman knew who she was and who her dad was. Weiss was starting to think everyone did.

"Weiss, meet Blake, daughter of Lady Kali, the Queen of Vale's fae, and Lord Ghira of Vale's Faunus. She is the first Faunus-Fae ambassador."

Daughter of who now? She'd heard of Lord Ghira before, the head of the Faunus that populated Vale. He was the one that was always getting on her father's nerves with his 'ruthless campaign for beasts'. But Winter had always told her that father was just prejudiced and Ghira was a good man.

And Lady Kali, Queen of Vale's fae. The Fae Queen. If Blake was their daughter that meant… That could only mean that…

"I'm both part fae and part faunus," Blake voiced her thoughts for her. "The only known of my kind. I oversee the Faunus-Fae Alliance because I am of both worlds, the child of the leaders. It's logical."

Weiss blinked. "Faunus-Fae Alliance?"

"It's-"

"-unimportant," Ruby cut in. Like literally cut in. She stepped between the two of them and only then did they both notice how close Blake had been standing. There was something protective about the way she stood in front of her and Weiss couldn't help but blush.

"What did your mother say?"

Blake took a step back. "My mother is very dissatisfied with what you've done but due to the limited options available, she's willing to listen to whatever stupid scheme you have now."

Weiss peeped her head forward. "Ah yeah, I'd like to hear that too."

Ruby looked back and forth nervously between the two of them and neither woman let up. Eventually she let out a sigh. She turned to looked at Weiss. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss, I want you to be the first Human-Fae ambassador."

~•~•~•~

Weiss arched an eyebrow which Blake mirrored. Ruby's grin had faded completely and she was anxiously looking at both of them. Weiss was having a hard time processing this.

"You planned this." Blake's voice was a lethal kind of quiet. "You were watching her. You knew of her significance to the humans when you invited her. You knew."

Weiss had come to that conclusion too. Hadn't Ruby said that she'd been waiting for her when they first met? Waiting for her. Luring even. She didn't know what to think.

"Weiss…?"

Weiss looked at her guardian, seeing her in a different light now. Protecting, caring, loving, just to make her trust her. Was any of it true? Or was it all just an act to get her to the cave?

"It was no accident my window was broken, was it?"

Ruby shook her head reluctantly. "Do you really think you, a fencing and Dust master, would accidentally sling a jar into your window?" The girl wiggled her fingers. "Just a little push was all it took."

Weiss exhaled. "Did I even have a choice in this?"

"There's always a choice," Blake's voice was sharp but her gaze was fixed on Ruby. "If the invitation was refused, there was no way for you to join us."

"But the melody-"

"-can only be heard by those with a lonely soul," Ruby finished. "By those who need to come here." She exhaled. "If anything, it was your soul, your destiny, to come here. You needed to."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was saying. She could remember how she felt last night, how she felt happy and never wanted to leave. She still felt that way.

But now knowing what she did, do those emotions really belong to her? Or were they created as a result of Ruby's actions? Her mind spun.

"Weiss, I'm sorry-"

Weiss shook her head. "I… I just need to be alone right now. I.. I.. I need to think."

Ruby looked as though she may protest but then thought better of it. There was this helpless look on her face like she knew that she couldn't do anything. It hurt but Weiss turned away from her.

"Of.. Of course. I'll leave you alone." Ruby touched her hand once before leaving the room. Blake followed after lingering for a couple of seconds.

After they left, Weiss was left alone in silence. No noise pierced the walls so it was just her. Thinking. Trying to understand and make sense.

She sat down on the bed, laying back to stare at the mossy ceiling. What the hell was going to happen now?

And she just lay there, her mind going a whir.

~•~•~•~

A couple of hours earlier…

Winter paced back and forth anxiously. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:05. am. It wasn't like Weiss to be late to training. Weiss was never late, she'd inherited that trait from her.

Weiss was always there at 8:00 to train with her. Usually she was even there beforehand, stretching and warming up in preparation. Five minutes late? That wasn't like her sister.

It's okay, she reassured herself. Everyone's late sometimes. She'll be here in a few minutes. Just relax.

Five minutes passed then ten and Winter got worried. 8:15. Something was wrong. She'd needed to find Weiss and find out what that was.

Winter snatched up her coat and went inside. She'd forgotten how big her family home was. It's been awhile since she'd been inside. Usually she just showed up for her morning training with Weiss and then she left to go work in the army. She rarely visited outside of that.

Shoving that aside, she strode through the corridors. She was heading for the dining room, assuming that maybe Weiss forgot and went for breakfast.

But to her dismay, it was empty except for Whitley. Her little brother looked up, a sly grin crossing his face when he saw her. He set down his cup.

"Hello sister," he greeted. "It's been some time. Finally decided to say hello to your dear brother?"

Winter would never say it to his face or to anyone else but Whitley was a weasel. A rat even. Sneaky and manipulative in his yet somehow managed to always stay in the background. He knew how to use people to his advantage and sometimes, it sicken her.

But they were family and Winter had learned to put up with it.

"Hello, Whitley," she said pleasantly. "Have you seen Weiss?"

Her brother shook his head, leaning his chin on his palm. "No, she hasn't come down. Surely it's a bit early for Weiss to come to breakfast?"

"She didn't show up for practice this morning."

Whitley clicked his tongue. "Hmm. Did you think of looking in her room? Maybe she's tired from yesterday's dinner?"

Winter paused. That was quite an obvious place to look. She should have gone there first. Whitley was gazing at her, that knowing smirk still there.

Winter nodded. "Thank you, brother, I'll go check on sis."

Whitley took a sip from his cup of tea, nodding. "Not a bother on you. We'd hate for anything to happen to our dear, sweet Weiss." There was something dark about his words.

Winter left the dining hall, a little thankful to be away from Whitley. He was a great kid really, he just needed to... get his motives straight. Winter preferred simplicity. There should be nothing hidden or secret moves in this test of life. It was too short to be playing games.

Winter passed a couple of the butlers and ascended up to Weiss' room. Weiss slept on the second floor, away from most of the household. It was always quiet in her wing but right now, not a sound was to be heard but the echo of her footsteps.

"Weiss?" Winter called out, pausing in front of her door. It was closed. No answer. She knocked. "Weiss, are you okay?"

Again, only silence answered her. By now Winter started to worry. She opened Weiss' door and stepped into the room. It was strangely cold but she ignored it.

Weiss' room was large and extravagant, nothing less expected from the Schnee heir. But as she looked around, Winter saw it was empty. Weiss wasn't here. Her bed showed signs of being slept in but it was empty.

Winter prowled into Weiss' room. Where could she be? It wasn't like her to go wandering. Weiss didn't go very many places. Her room, the kitchen and the training court outside were generally where you could find her and she was in none of them.

Then Winter spotted Myrtenaster leaning against Weiss' bed. This told Winter that something was very wrong. Weiss never went anywhere without her treasured weapon. If she was gone and it was still here, something bad must have happened.

Winter scanned the room, spotting the window pushed open as far as it could. No wonder the room as so cold. But open.. In this town…

Oh shit.

Winter ran to the window, peering out. The second floor with an outcropping below? It wouldn't have been hard to sneak out without being noticed. But Weiss would never have done such a thing. She wouldn't..

Winter ran a hand along the long crack running across the window. This… This was new. All their property was at the top of condition and managed regularly. The crack.

Winter squinted at the window ledge and drew in a breath. It was faint but a thin coat of Dust lined the surface. But not the regular Dust they used, no. Winter clearly recognised it as fae dust.

She swore lightly under her breath. This was bad, very bad. She couldn't express how awful this situation was.

She had to tell her father. Now. Winter spun on her heel and started to run.

~•~•~•~

"So you're telling me that Weiss has been taken by the fae?" Jacques voice was quiet.

Winter nodded quickly. "Yes. She's been missing since last night and there's fae dust on her windowsill. Her window was broken. It would have been easy for her to hear... To hear it."

Jacques slammed a fist on his desk, his moustache quivering with rage. "Those bastards," he swore angrily. "First my wife, now my daughter? When will they ever leave us alone?"

"I...I.. You did burn half their forest and then build on their land-"

"It was warranted! Now stop talking back, go get General Ironwood." Jacques ran a hand along his moustache, a hard gleam in his eye.

Winter paused. Whatever he was deciding to do was not good. Dangerous even. She needed to find Weiss as quickly as possible and bring her back safely. How? She wasn't sure yet. But she'd have to do it.

"Fetch the General," Jacques mused. "Because this. Means. War."


	4. Scarred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, I'm still away so like things will be very slow. Sorry!!

Weiss had never felt so turmoiled inside. How the hell was she suppose to think about everything that happened? All of it, so fast and so surprising. She could barely keep up.

If the Weiss of yesterday had been told that she was going to be underground with beautiful fae campaigning for peace between species, she'd have laughed hysterically. But she definitely wasn't laughing now.

What the heck was happening to her life?

First of all, the fae were real. Like real living creatures that had lives and homes too. As far as she'd been concerned, they were just stories, tales told by parents to keep kids in at night.

But now that Weiss thought about it, it made sense. Why there was such an early curfew on the town. Why they were never allowed to leave their windows open. Why people went missing and no one ever looked for them.

The military knew about them. They had to. They knew what they'd been doing when they burnt their forest. Did that mean Winter knew? Weiss didn't even want to think if that.

Second of all, ambassador. The Human-Fae ambassador. They wanted her to be an ambassador. Weiss didn't even know what they expected of her. Peace, peace would be great. She knew that. But her? Between humans and fae? After what her father had done? Was Ruby mad?

And lastly, Ruby Rose. This was possibly the hardest topic to think about. Ruby Rose, her guardian faerie that pulled her from her home and found her happiness.

And who also planned all this. She'd kissed her, danced with her the whole night. Had it all been for show or did she even care about her? Weiss just felt upset, betrayed. She'd felt so happy here, just losing herself in the melody and dancing. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Weiss curled herself around the blanket and buried her face in it. It smelt like roses. Ruby.

She was losing it. Too long had Weiss been strained under the pressure of her family. The pressure of being better than average and bringing honour. She was surprised she hadn't snapped ages ago.

No wonder Winter left her family to go be a Huntress.

Weiss closed her eyes, feeling tears forming. No. No matter what she wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than that, better. But she just felt so lost and alone.

She was always alone.

Weiss closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. Sleep. Sleep was what she wanted right now. The dark void of recharging from which emerging, you always felt better.

And that she did. She slept, surrounding by the scent of her guardian fae.

~•~•~•~• 

"Weiss?" A voice broke through the darkness. "Weiss."

Weiss opened her eyes, vision once again groggy with sleep. She inhaled and was hit with the scent of roses. And it ached deep within.

"Weiss. Wake up. We need to talk."

Weiss' vision finally cleared and she gazed once again to the feline eyes of Blake Belladonna. Blake was standing over her bed, a kind of cold smile on her lips. Weiss bristled before sitting up.

"It's you again," she yawned, stretching for effect. "Hello. Why are you intruding on my beauty sleep?"

Blake's ear twitched. "Lovely to see you too." Yep. It was official. The cat-woman hated her. Weiss felt a little nervous. Because now that she couldn't trust Ruby, Blake was the closest thing to an ally right now.

"Aside, now we need to talk."

Weiss almost snapped back at her but managed to hold her tongue. No. She was not going to piss of the daughter of the Fae Queen. She wasn't an idiot. She just nodded and Blake ploughed on.

"We've an hour to make you presentable before my mother wants to see you. But before that, you need to understand fae customs."

"...customs?"

"Don't accept any food or drink from anyone but Ruby or myself. If you need something ask us. The offering of food is seen as a trade in which you must pay the giver back. If a price is not agreed before you accept, the fae could take anything they please."

"... That's kinda scary. What do you mean they could take anything?"

Blake seemed to ignore her. "If a fae smiles or smirks at you, don't smirk back. It's hard to explain but it's a form of hierarchy for us. It can be seen as a threat or a challenge. Just don't say anything if not asked or let your eyes wander."

"So I'm not even allowed to smile? Are you serious?"

"And thirdly, a fae will always be bound by their word. They can lie but of their word is given they can't back out of it. They can't break it without severe backlash which usually results in death. Loopholes are often what they go for but try to keep any deals as specific as possible."

"Did you really just come to lecture me on folklore?"

Blake exhaled and Weiss could feel she was annoyed. "Get up, you need to get changed."

Weiss decide to just shut up and let Blake guide her. Because she was well out of her depth. Weiss had always been able to deal with important people, years of meeting and making small talk with her father's business partners.

But they were human. And these people, most certainly were not.

She didn't know if she wanted to do this. But she wanted to stay. She was torn between what she should do. No fae would want her here. She could leave.

But after what she found out about her mother and father.., could she? The shame she felt. How could her father, her family, think it was okay to burn the fae's land to ashes?

It was wrong and she needed to make it right. She'd right her father's wrongs.

Blake was rummaging through a wardrobe in the corner. It was more a tree than a wardrobe but it's still wood so it counts.

"You're so much shorter than me," the girl muttered under her breath. "What the heck are you supposed to wear?"

Weiss hesitated. "I… Maybe I could borrow something off someone else?"

She got a shake of a head. "No. You can't dress in faerie clothes. It's just… You need to clearly be human. Some clothes are of human style so I'm all you got. It would be nicer if we got something that actually belongs to you."

"You know my house isn't far from here… We could get something-"

Blake's head snapped up. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Blake let out a exasperated sigh. "For fuck sake, Rubes, can't you do anything on your own?" Her ears flattened to her head before straightening out again. "Look Weiss, Ruby got you to drink didn't she?"

Weiss nodded.

"Surely you've heard myths or legend that speak of the consequences of that?"

Weiss felt all warmth drain from her face. Blake's answering grimace only confirmed her fear.

"I.., I can't leave…"

Blake came out of the closet, something blue in her head. "That's the gist of it."

"That can't be right?... I mean.. I… I have to stay in this mountain forever?!" Weiss felt panic start to burn within her. She might have wanted to stay but not leaving? Not even having be choice? Surrounded by enchanting fae that only wanted to kill her? Not good. Not good. At all.

"You can stay freely in lands claimed by the fae or neutral ground unclaimed by any groups. But if you wish to leave, it has to be with Ruby."

"Ruby…?"

Blake offered her the blue cloth in her hand. "This should fit you. It's too small for me but it's nice. Blue goes well with your hair."

Weiss took it in shaking hands. The material was smooth and thin but strong. It did look like it would fit her and it was her color. Blake just stood in front of her and Weiss got more uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to turn around?"

Blake's amused smirk almost drove away her worry. "Hmph. Why? Embarrassed?"

Weiss felt her cheeks reddening. "No! It's just… no! It's weird to watch other people change!"

Blake's ear twitched. "Don't worry. I've zero interest in.. humans…" Her tone made Weiss frown. "But if it makes you feel better." The faunus turned on her hell and walked away from her.

Weiss quickly changed into the dress. It was tight but annoyingly loose around the chest. The blue hem just barely skimmed the top of her knees. If Blake tried to wear it, she'd imagine it would only top her hips.

Blake came up behind her, startling her by running a hand through her hair. "Sit down. I'm going to braid your hair."

Weiss obliged. Blake was gentle with her hands, using a comb to remove the man tangles before starting to weave a pattern into her hair.

It was a few minutes before Blake spoke again. "Try not to be hard on Ruby. She's only doing what she thought was right."

Weiss' heart tightened.

"I know the things she's done… are debatable on whether or not they are good... but I swear she's good at heart. All she wants is peace between humans and fae. To end this invisible war between them."

Weiss made a noise. "I know her mother died during the day of Neverending Fire… Surely she must hate me. Or my father at least. Why would she want peace?"

Blake paused her movements behind her. For a few seconds she said nothing.

"You've seen the moss on her arms, haven't you?" A nod. "Well it's not moss. It how fae scar. It's down her legs and across her torso too. There'll be a bit of it down the side of her face too. Those are her scars from the day."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby was there, in the forest during the day of Neverending Fire. She saw it, felt it burn in front of her. Those scars are the memories of the day she watched her mother burn alive."

".., that's horrible..,"

"I know... For weeks she was depressed. She lost the will to live. It was then we became friends. I tried to be there for her but she never wanted it. Until she learned of who and what I was. Things changed that day. She won't admit it but the hope of a peace treaty like the one between fae and faunus is what kept her alive."

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. Ruby. That beautiful fae that smiled so brightly. Was hiding this past behind her bubbly personality.

"She doesn't want anyone else to suffer like she has. Which is why this is so important to her. Don't hate her. Please. She doesn't deserve it."

"... I'd never hate her anyway…"

Blake finished her hair and let it fall to Weiss' back. "Your hair is gorgeous…" the faunus murmured before handing her a mirror.

Weiss lifted it and her eyes widened. The way Blake had styled her hair made her look regal. It drew it back from her face before weaving its way down her back. She looked every inch the heiress to the Schnee fortune.

It was then she noticed Ruby in the corner.

Weiss head whipped back so fast she swore her neck cracked. Ruby leaned against the wall near the door, arms folded. Weiss couldn't stop herself from gazing at them again. Dark green moss ran the length of her arms before disappearing beneath her shirt. It looked beautiful but now she knew the truth…

"How long have you been there?" Blake breathed.

"Long enough. Her majesty wants to see you both now."

Weiss tried to catch her eye but her silver gaze was focused on the floor.

"It's early. She said we had an hour."

"She changed her mind."

Blake let out a hiss and glanced down at herself. Weiss personally thought that Blake didn't need to change to look regal. She was basically the model for looking impressive.

"Fine. Let's go."

Weiss put down the mirror and followed Blake across the room. Blake's tail was lashing back and forth nervously but Weiss hardly saw it. Her gaze was only for the fae by the door.

Blake exited but Weiss stopped next to Ruby. Finally she raised her head and Weiss stared into her iron eyes. They held it for longer than Weiss could bare to think.

"You… don't hate me?" Ruby's voice was achingly soft.

"No. And you don't hate me?"

Ruby smiled warmly. "No, not even a little bit. I promise."

That was all Weiss needed to hear. She was going to do this. Do this for everyone. She was going to end this invisible war and protect the lives of innocents. For Ruby, yes, but also for her mother. They deserved this. They all did.

Silently Weiss offered her her hand.

Ruby took it.

Weiss stroked her thumb of the back of her hand, feeling the soft tendrils of moss beneath her fingertip. Ruby didn't need to suffer anymore.

Then the two of them exited to go and meet the Queen of the Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Monochrome if you squint, idk maybe everyone will end up dating everyone who knows??


	5. Specialists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here have another chapter. Is short but yah know. Yayyyy

"If it isn't my favourite specialist? It's nice to Schnee you!"

Winter exited General Ironwood's office, a weariness clinging to her like a web. It was about eleven at night and Winter had been eaten by worry for the past sixteen hours. For hours she'd run around the town, hoping that maybe her sister took a fit of randomness and set off by herself.

But it was to no results. She was not in the mood for Yang's puns.

Yang lounged in the chairs outside the office, her feet kicked up and looking every inch relaxed. There was a friendly lopsided grin on her face. She looked grand. Basically how Winter wished she was feeling.

"Cut it out."

"What? Too Schnnesy for you?"

"Yang I'm serious. I'm not in the mood."

Winter trudged out of the building, Yang scrambling to follow her. Yang was one of her closest friends in the military and one of the few that managed to burn down her icy attitude. Usually they were able to joke and have fun but right now? No.

"Shit so the rumours were true," the blonde gasped beside her. "I mean you're normally cold but this is a new level. Did they.., did they really take her?"

Winter spun on her heel, her fist clenched tightly. Yang stood behind her, purple eyes light but full of concern. For a second, Winter felt like taking her frustration out on her but she quickly pushed that away. She didn't deserve that. It was those pesky fae that did.

"Yes. Yes it's true." She swallowed. "This morning, Weiss didn't show up for training so investigated. She.. She wasn't anywhere… She was gone.. Her window was open and there was fae dust on the sill." Winter clenched her fist. "She was taken."

Yang stared at her. "Oh shit, Schnee that's awful! I'm so sorry."

Winter shook her heart. "You shouldn't be. It's those darn mountain-dwellers that owe me a hit. I'm going to rip them a new one."

"Whoa, hold up there, not all fae-"

Winter wheeled onto her. "I don't care about your personal feelings with the fae or shit! My sister's life is at stake and god knows what else! Don't you remember what happened last time a Schnee was taken?!"

Yang shook her head. "No. I was only a child at the time."

"Well my father burnt half their forest to the ground in rage. He reduced it to nothing but ash and burning bodies. Half of their people died that day. Half of all Vale's fae! And do you know what else? My father went and built his mansion on that ground. My home is on the deathbeds of hundreds of fae!"

"Winter, please-"

"I love my father, I really do, but he is going to do something that he can't take back. For years there been a basically non-existent war but now? He's going to openly attack them and drag our people into it. He's going to slaughter them all-"

"Winter!"

Winter stopped in her furious rant to finally look at her friend. Yang's eyes glowed with concern. Winter paused. "Look. I understand you're worried but yelling at me isn't going to help. If things are as bad as you say, we need to find Weiss. As quick as possible."

Winter stared at her, realising she was right. If they could bring Weiss back, maybe that would calm her father down. Enough so they could prevent the slaughter of thousands.

Yang nodded softly. Winter felt all her anger drain away and she felt so tired. All this, this was madness. How was she expected to cope?

"We can leave as soon as we can-"

"Specialist Schnee! Specialist Xiao Long!" a voice broke through their conversation.

The two of them looked up to see a soldier jogging towards them. The two of them stood to attention as he stopped in front of them.

"Sir!"

"Well met. Specialists, General Ironwood has decided his course of action! Before our frontal assault, all units will form a defensive ring around the city! All fae are to be killed on sight! Each unit must be ready to march on the mountain at a moment's notice!"

Yang and Winter exchanged glances. This would not be easy to get out of.

"Specialist Xiao Long, you'll report to the south side's Outpost Alpha. Sergeant will on duty to assign you to your tasks."

"And I?" Winter enquired, hoping it was somewhere near the forest.

"Um…? Well Ms. Schnee… I…" the soldier cleared his throat. "General Ironwood has declared you unstable and requests you go home to recover."

"Excuse me?"

"He.. He um said that you were too worked up about events and you'll only be burden."

Despite how useful this was, Winter couldn't help be feel offended. Unstable? Her? Sure, she'd been run ragged into the wall with worry but she was perfectly capable of functioning. Hmph.

"I'm sure that's fine?" the soldier asked, slightly nervous.

"Understood."

The soldier nodded in relief. "Affirmative." He spun on his heel and started running, probably to deliver more orders to other militants on standby.

Yang waited until he was gone then whistled through her teeth. "Things have gotten that bad we need a defensive circle? Aye, we need to find your sister quickly."

"You still want to come with me? That's disobeying a direct order from General Ironwood. They could kick you out for that."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Please, Ice Queen. How long have you known me? Just like rules are made to broken, orders are given to be disobeyed! Besides, you need me to get there! Count me in!"

Winter nodded in relief. For what it was worth, she was thankful Yang was coming along. Heading into enemy territory alone with no clue about the dangers was pretty stupid. Besides, besides Yang's fighting skill, she had some nice connections with the fae.

Winter had been all ready to run there but Yang had slagged her off. It took all of two minutes for her to fetch her bike and then they were speeding off.

Down the roads they raced and as they past, Winter could see the effect the impending war was having. The streets should have been lively even at this hour. But there was only panic. People were rushing indoors, locking windows and exits. Salt was lain around dwelling in hope of protection.

Squadrons were assembling everywhere, marching down streets and scaring the daylights out of ordinary people. Did they know what was coming?

If Yang noticed this, she gave no indication. They were heading towards the forest. Slowly, lights started to thin and the road was cast in darkness. The Forest of Forever Fall grew to her right but Yang didn't enter it. She just kept driving alongside.

Winter wondered what she was doing. Surely the quickest way to the mountain was through the forest? She meant, it surrounded it in every direction. It didn't matter where they started.

She wanted to ask Yang but through her helmet, nothing was to be heard. So she clung to her waist until she pulled up next to a house.

They weren't far out from the city but far enough that this could be surrounded by nature. Dappled leaves fell in spirals besides them and Yang took off her helmet. She shook out her mane of hair, a bright smile coming to her face.

Winter took off her helmet. "Where are we?"

Yang dismounted, grinning. "Home sweet home. Follow me Ice Queen, we'll be inside that mountain in no time."

Winter followed her more out of curiosity that actual understanding. This was Yang's home? It was very nice, quaint even. Of course, it couldn't compare to the grandness of the Schnee Mansion but it had that warm homely feel that her own home lacked.

Winter followed her.

Yang strides confidently up to the door. "Well, let's go in with a Yang!"

And when Winter said she flung the door open, she literally did. She was surprised it didn't rip off its hinges.

"I'm home!" she cried.

From inside Winter heard the sound of muffled swearing and then footsteps. Suddenly a light came on. And towards them padded a sleepy looking blonde man. His hair was slicked to the side, obviously from sleeping.

Yang's dad. Taiyang, if Winter remembered correctly.

He frowned at the two of them in the doorway before rolling his eyes. "Come in, what the hell are you doing at this time of night?" He walked back into the hous.

Winter walked in awkwardly. "Um.. Hi… Mr Xiao Long…"

"Pfft cut the formalities. You're a friend, Win," Yang scoffed.

"Yang…" Taiyang warned.

Yang beamed brightly at him. "Hi Dad, we need to speak to uncle Qrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah we'll be seeing more of these two later


	6. Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again. Yah

Weiss nervously walked hand in hand with Ruby, her stomach churning. Her feet were still bare and suddenly the ground felt cold beneath her. She swallowed nervously.

Blake walked ahead of them, seeming satisfied but the nervous twitching of her tail said otherwise. That made Weiss smile. The woman may have a cold other shell but really she was soft on the inside.

Ruby was anxious too. She could tell. Though there was that soft smile of hers, Ruby's silver eyes gleamed less bright than they had before. Instead, there was a shadow ghosting across them. Fear. She was scared.

Weiss played with the hem of her dress to try and keep her nerves off her. It wasn't really working. She was going to meet the Fae Queen, Lady Kali, Blake's mother. The woman who would decide her fate.

Blake seemed nice-ish, if she liked you that was. But if she, like the rest of the fae, knew of her bloodline Weiss may be in a spot of trouble.

The corridor outside was quiet and empty. All the fae that had been watching had vanished. Not a trace to say they'd ever been there before. Though she was somewhat relieved, Weiss would admit that the silence was quite unnerving. The simple absence of life while walking through unknown territory unsettled her.

But despite the seeming quietness of everything, Weiss couldn't help but feel that there were eyes on her. She looked around but saw nothing. That didn't mean anything. Fae were tricky creatures. Any number of them could be watching through the walls.

"Hey." Ruby's voice jolted her from her thoughts and she felt a slightly squeeze of her hand. Weiss smiled sheepishly back at her. "We'll be okay," Ruby reassured her. "Lady Kali is lovely. It's just… what her court will demand of us."

For some strange reason, that didn't reassure her. But Weiss smiled back anyway. At least she had Ruby on her side. And Blake too, that she counted. They were far better than going in alone.

Blake stopped in front of a doorway, the insides hidden by a curtain of vines. Distantly Weiss heard music playing, a delightful melody not unlike the one from the night before.

But for some reason, her blood didn't sing for it. She didn't crave it. She didn't want to hear it. Yes, it was beautiful but it just wasn't.., that level of great. What had changed in the past night?

Weiss stared up into Blake's smouldering eyes. "Good luck." And then the faunus entered the room, the tip of her tail the last thing Weiss saw.

Suddenly she felt choked. Fear ran from her head to her toes. Could she do this? She had to. Her life depended on it. But even so, could she survive this tricky world of fae creatures?

Ruby ran her thumb across the back of her hand. "Ready?" There was certainty in her voice.

Weiss took a deep breath and nodded. "I will do this." And then the two of them stepped through.

~•~•~•~

The cavern inside made Weiss' jaw drop. The ceiling was so high she could barely see the top. It was massively huge across as well, a small river flowing in and around the grass. Flowers cropped up at every point, dotting the lush green grass underfoot. Something like crystals hung from the ceiling. Glittering and sparkling.

Blake started walking through the small river and emerged through the other side, completely dry. There was a large rock outcropping, shadowed by a large tree. She seemed to be heading there.

Weiss slowly stepped into river and was surprised to find that she couldn't feel her feet getting wet. An illusion? No. She could feel the water, it just wasn't wet. Ah yes, sense. Magic.

She waded through it, the strange sensation clinging to her with every step. Halfway through a silvery fish flitted by her. Its scales shone in the light, casting rainbows towards them. And then it was gone.

Weiss stepped out of the river and almost instantly the atmosphere seemed to change. There was still that light, carefree attitude but the air was tense.

Creatures that had been hidden from the other side of the cavern now were visible to her human eyes. Short stick men crept from behind rocks, seeming to look at them with eyeless faces. The rocks themselves seemed to groan and shake. Small fish floated through the air, whirling high above them in a tornado-like fashion.

But Blake and Ruby walked past them without a care. Of course, they'd probably done this before. This whole place was nothing new to them.

Weiss could feel her palms getting sweatier and sweatier. She wondered if Ruby noticed, though her guardian said nothing.

The three approached the throne but Weiss couldn't see anyone on it. Fae crowded around them, not many but enough to make Weiss' skin prickle.

Beautiful fae men and women dressed in dark clothing. It appeared hard and strong, the joints free to move. Weapons hung from their waists or across their back. Gleaming eyes met her. Not normal clothes one would wear to relax. No. Clothes of war.

Weiss swallowed nervously.

Blake stepped towards the throne but Ruby didn't, staying a respectful but close distance. So Weiss stayed back with her, heart hammering in her throat.

Blake fell to her knees, her head lowered. Her ears were laid flat to her head and her tail hung still by her legs. "Mother," she breathed. Her voice was quiet but clear. "We have arrived."

For a while too long, nothing was said. Weiss could hear the deep breaths of the fae warriors surrounding them. She could hear the slight growls emitted or the clink of steel when they moved. She really wished she couldn't.

"Blake-y! How good to see you!" a cheerful voice came from above them.

Weiss peered upwards to see a lithe woman hanging from the branches of the throne. She looked young but knowing the ageless of their kind, could be any age really. She hung by her legs, the rest of her body hanging free. For the most, she looked like a normal faunus with the cat ears but by now, Weiss could spot the differences.

Like Blake, she seemed to have gleaming pupils, feline in nature. Claws curved from her hands and a light coat of moss ran from her hip across her stomach. No tail though.

With the gracefulness of her catself, the woman turned a somersault off the branch and landed in front of Blake. It was only now Blake raised her head. She was making a strange sound as she hugged the woman and it took a bit before Weiss realised she was purring.

The two broke apart and smiled. "It's been less than an hour, mom," Blake smiled.

Kali just laughed. "And I missed you every second of it."

No one spoke while the two were chatting but suddenly the room felt alive. Leaves rustled and bodies shuffled against each other. The atmosphere lightened only slightly. But it was enough to reassure her.

But then Kali turned to look at her. She looked like Blake, Weiss realised. Though her hair was short, it was the same dark shade as the faunus'. She had three golden piercings in her cat ears that gleamed with blue stones. Though dressed simply, she had the same regal air that Blake had inherited. Just looking at her you could tell she was important.

She smiled at her.

"Hello Ruby dear, and I'm guessing this is Weiss!" She swept forward to scoop up her hand. Weiss shook her hand, surprised by the strength of her shake.

"Oh I'm so sorry if you don't feel welcome here," Kali smiled. "Some of my people are oh so-touchy about the Day of Neverending Fire. Understandable you know? But nothing to blame you lovely girl about. I must say I'm sorry about what we'll have to do later but for now we'll just enjoy it!"

Kali was perhaps the most friendly person Weiss had ever met. She was a mother, she had that air about her. Kind and caring but protective.

Weiss instantly felt relieved.

Once Kali had let go of her hand, Weiss stepped back and did a small bow. Blake nodded slightly at her. Good, good.

"Thank you, your majesty," Weiss breathed. "I'm honoured to make you acquaintance."

"Ooh drop the formalities, dear, it's Kali, or Lady Kali if you insist! Any friend of my daughter is welcome here!"

Friend of Blake's might be pushing it but Weiss would take it. She'd take anythijg at this point. "Umm.. Thank you Lady Kali. I appreciate it."

"Oh I don't know when you got here but you must be hungry! God knows you're as skinny as a stick! Shall I get you something? Would what you like? What's your favourite food?"

Weiss made a noise like she was trying to decide while sliding the fae that was holding her hand a look. They'd said not to accept any food from anyone. Did this count? Could she possibly refuse the queen of the fae?

"Relax," Blake said from behind her mother. "What would you like?"

Weiss found herself sitting on the ground at a low table eating blueberry yogurt. Blake's mom had gone ahead ordered a feast, a pre-trial feast but a feast nonetheless. Food was being laid out, the delicious yet strange scents wafting through the air across them a.

Lady Kali was chatty and fun to talk to. But Weiss couldn't help but feel a little confused. Why were Blake and Ruby so nervous about her meeting the Queen? She seemed like a lovely person. She didn't want to kill her so it seemed. What could be wrong?

Weiss turned to Ruby who was sitting beside her. The girl with the roses in her hair was nibbling on a cookie, one hand resting on her thigh. Though the position was strangely intimate, Weiss didn't mind.

"I don't understand," Weiss murmured to her. "What was so bad about meeting her?"

Ruby's eyes flitted across to where Kali and Blake were talking. They darted back to Weiss. "It's not her we're worried about. It's them."

Weiss followed Ruby's gaze across the table to stare into the fiery eyes of a dark haired woman. They blinked once before tilting gently. She was beautiful but achingly so.

Something about her was… unnatural. Once again the faes' beauty marked her apart. Tongues of fire rippled across her skin, trails of smoke curling from the corners of her eyes. Her dress was red and radiant and that smile of hers gleamed. Pure, lethal danger.

Weiss swallowed nervously.

The woman raised a glass towards her, eyes narrowing into slits. There was a dark threat in them, a promise of what was to come. And what that was Weiss really didn't want to know.

"Oh wonderful idea, Cinder! Let's have a toast!" the green haired fae beside her yawned.

Cinder smiled coldly as all the others started raising glasses. Gods were praised, thanks was given, the fae were cheery and knew how to feast. If this had been any other time Weiss would have really enjoyed it.

But that one fae wouldn't take her eyes off her. The other fae beside her, a young man with silver hair, occasionally flashed her grins which did nothing to help her feel better.

"Who are they?" Weiss murmured to Ruby.

Ruby touched her arm lightly. "They're the greatest obstacle to your safety. Cinder Fall, Emerald and Mercury. Some of the many anti-human fae around here."

There was a pause. "But definitely the most dangerous."

It was a couple of hours before Cinder made her move. Weiss had eaten better than she usually did. Whatever they made their food out of was just otherworldly. It was amazing!

Kali was just asking if anyone wanted some more when the dark haired fae cleared her throat.

Suddenly the table went silent. Even the queen herself paused to look. Cinder took some time before speaking, acting almost lazy in the way she moved. She let out a sigh, a cloud of smoke pushed from her lips.

And then she lowered her glass with a clink. "Enough of this. I think it's time to decide the fate of our guest." She leaned forward, staring Weiss straight in the eye. "Let's see if the Heir of Neverending Fire really knows a thing or two about fire." At the end of her sentence she exhaled through her nose and bursts of fire exploded out.

Weiss flinched.

Kali let out a sigh. "Of course. What must be done must be done." She clapped her hands and the feast vanished. So did the table and their surroundings changed.

Suddenly Weiss was standing alone in the centre of a rocky circle. The other fae lounged around the outside while Kali herself stood atop a large rock. Weiss stared up at her. The queen smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Weiss Schnee but it's time for your trial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I like drew some pictures of this fae AU and was wondering should I upload them to my tumblr and idk link them here? Would you be interested in seeing them?


	7. The Trial of Weiss Schnee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update y'all!!

Kali was looking at her sympathetically, the glow of her feline eyes unreadable. The queen sat back, fingers drumming against the rock face.

Blake prowled near the base of the rock, her eyes glowing like a cat's. She was restless, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Ruby sat cross legged near her, not moving but instead gazing at Weiss. Neither of them were smiling.

All around her, fae sat on stone chairs. All eyes were on her, no one daring to breathe should it break the tension. The very fae that had been feasting with her where two seconds ago now lounged around, waiting see what would happen to her.

But why? How was this in anyway fair? Weiss was not her father, she did not have responsibility for his actions. Her fist clenched. This was wrong, injustice and just stupid. Why would they punish her for what he did? What her father did was wrong, she knew that. And she'd try her best to restore honour among fae to the Schnee name. But not by taking punishment. She'd do it by bringing piece, by become the Human-Fae Ambassador.

Blake's mother leaned forward clearing her throat. The whole room went silent as they waited in anticipation for her to speak. Weiss herself kept her tongue in check until she had the opportunity to cut in.

Kali dipped her head towards her. "We are gathered here today to determine the fate of Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee and the Heir of Neverending Fire. Due to the crimes of her father and kin, consequences may or may not be decided. This-"

Weiss raised a hand which got a few gasps from the observing fae. Obviously they weren't used to their queen being interrupted or maybe it was her being human. But she could barely keep herself under control. She had to speak.

Kali tilted her head, a curious gleam in those feline eyes. She gave her the nod to go ahead.

Weiss straightened herself and exhaled deeply. Both Blake and Ruby couldn't keep their eyes off her and Weiss could feel the sharp stings of Cinder's gaze burning holes into her back. She swallowed.

"I'd like to point out that I have done nothing wrong, I can not be accused of something my father has done." Her voice was strong, not exactly loud but impactful. "I want to right his wrongs, not add another to the list."

Kali had a slight smile on her face and she blinked slowly. Weiss held her gaze. The queen seemed pleased.

"This will be righting his wrongs…." a voice drawled and Weiss knew exactly who it was.

Around from behind her slunk the dark haired fae, Cinder. The amount of smoke emitting from her eyes had grown into large wispy clouds, circling about her head in almost a halo fashion. She prowled around the outside of the ring until she reached Kali's rock.

The queen looked down at her with a strange expression. Careful. Weiss was slowly beginning to understand. Kali may be the queen of the fae but she didn't have absolute power or control. Her court, she need their approval. And for some reason, this Cinder woman represented the highly opposed side.

Weiss bit her lip. How the heck was she going to do this?

Cinder touched the stone with a hand, sparks flying from where her nails tapped. "The lives of thousands were lost that day. I say it's fair trade to take your life. One for many? Such a debt.." Everyone's eyes were on Cinder, the tension only seeming to rise. The beautiful fae stalked across the room to her, hips swinging hypnotically. Weiss swallowed nervously.

The fae placed a finger beneath her chin. "So Heir of Jacques-" a warning sign went off in her head. "- what do you think?"

Weiss tried to reply but found she couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't move. Her entire body went rigid and she was frozen in place, staring at Cinder. The fire fae just smirked.

"Cinder-" Kali started. "If I wanted your opinion on the matter I'd have asked. Sit down."

The fae turned slowly to face the queen. She acted calm and cool but Weiss could see the way her hands clenched behind her back. Interesting. If it had been any other time she'd have processed that to give herself an advantage. But being unable to move she had other things to worry about.

"With all due respect, your majesty," Cinder drawled. "You'd have let her go. You'd have let her walk away with her life in tact. That is wrong." She started pacing.

"Weiss Schnee stands to inherit the Schnee family fortune and therefore all the debts that it has. It is only fair that she gets to pay them." Glowing eyes met hers. "Do you disagree?"

Weiss wanted to speak. She wanted to argue that none of what happened was her fault. That she wanted to fix it. Make everything better.

But her body wasn't hers to control and she felt herself start to move. It was slow at first, just a hand awkwardly stroking the back of her neck. Her facial muscles were moving too. Internally she was screaming but there was nothing she could do.

Her mouth opened slowly, in an act of reluctance. Whoever was controlling her was a master and if it hadn't been for such means, she'd have been awed.

"I…" her voice was low and drawn out.

Ruby gazed weakly at her. "Weiss…." Blake had settled down next to Ruby, her tail slinking around Ruby's arm in an effort to comfort her. She couldn't look at her guardian fae.

Weiss felt herself shake her head. "I… I… I agree…" Her internal self was screaming. What was going on?! What was this?! Why was she doing this?

Kali flattened her ears to her head and gave her an odd look. The queen was confused. Everyone was confused. But the fae around her, some seemed satisfied. A few nodding heads and growls of consent. This was what they wanted.

Her heart was pounding. What the hell? What was she going to do?!

"Your majesty please-" Ruby started to say but a sweep of the hand from Cinder stopped her in her tracks.

Cinder sauntered across the circle to where Ruby now stood, her expression hidden from the way she was standing. "I do believe, dear Ruby has decided to take the opposing side," the fire fae purred. "I will gladly argue with you, little rose. Speak your argument."

Ruby visibly bristled and her eyes narrowed. "What happened on that day was wrong. I know as well as anyone. But with her, we can bring peace. Peace between all races so we never have to repeat that again. Who else would a human listen to but the heir of the Schnees? It will work. If you just give us a chance."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Work? What could you possibly know about work? You're just a child with no idea who the worlds really run." Cinder exhaled smoke and laughed. "You think peace between humans and us will last? How many lost family without ever getting revenge? This will satisfy us and pave a way to a greater future."

She was a brilliant speaker Weiss realised. Manipulative but subtly so. Her way with words pulled reason and logic and gave those who listened a reason to agree with her. Ruby, sadly, lacked that.

Ruby leapt over the rocks to glare up at Cinder. The fire fae didn't even flinch. Instead she looked down at her with a sad, condescending expression. Ruby bared her teeth. "That's not how peace works! Killing someone won't-"

Cinder pressed a finger to her lips and Ruby went quiet. Her eyebrows narrowed. "Hush…" she whispered. "The Schnee girl already agreed, what more can you say? How can leave be achieved with an unwilling partner?"

Ruby looked helplessly at her but Weiss felt herself remain cold and stony. Her guardian fae took a step back, shaking her head. "Weiss …"

Weiss felt herself shrug, carelessly almost. "I. . I agree."

Ruby's shock was almost heartbreaking. Weiss wanted to do nothing more than stand up and scream that that wasn't true. That she'd never agree to such a twisted way of revenge. But she couldn't. She physically couldn't.

"Now that that's been settled-" Cinder walked across the room to the gathered fae. "-who else agrees with me?"

There was an uproar from the observers, though Weiss noticed it was led by her two friends, Emerald and Mercury. But besides them, there was a good number of supporters. Cinder spun around arms open wide. "What do you say my queen?! What do you decree?!"

There was this manic look in her eyes as she grinned. She had everyone on her side, was there really an option. Weiss felt herself nodding as if in agreement. It was left to the queen to decide.

Kali seemed reluctant to do anything but there was really nothing she could do. The fae wanted it, Weiss wanted it, it was fair in an insanely cruel way. This would satisfy everyone and restore balance. Eventually she nodded.

She let out a sigh, one look cast down to Blake. Her daughter was still faced. Kali bowed her head. "Very well then. Then by the power I possess-"

Weiss screamed for someone to notice. Someone to see the fear in her eyes. Let them know, let them see this wasn't what she wanted. She gazed at Cinder to see such a manic fire gleaming back at her. This was wrong. This was awful. It couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

"-I decree that Weiss Schnee shall-"

And her prayers were answered.

Not in the way she wanted but it did the job she guessed. A huge bird, almost like a crow, flew from the entrance of the cavern, shooting like a rocket into the circle. It landed and the moment it did, it transformed into a man. He was lean and tall, dark haired quite like Ruby. He had the air of a loner but also someone quiet who was up for a laugh. He leaned on a long curved scythe and everyone gasped.

"Hold the thought there, your majesty," he rasped, looking around. "We've got some other people who'd like a say."

"What? What is this?" Cinder snapped. "What are you doing?" Cinder's eyes darted towards the crowd of fae. Confusion rippled across them.

Ruby took this opportunity to hurtle across the room to her. Her guardian fae grabbed hold of both her hands. "Weiss what the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered frantically.

The moment she touched her skin, Weiss felt a burden on her shoulder lighten. Felt herself come back. She was free to move again. She grabbed Ruby back. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me," she breathed back. "I… A spell. Something. It wasn't me."

From the corner of her eye Weiss saw a burst of angry fire.

"Qrow, what is the meaning of this?" Kali said loudly.

The man named Qrow bowed low to her. "Ah your majesty," he chuckled. "May I introduce our human representatives, all the way from Vale? Thank you, please come forward."

And from the crowd came two people that Weiss had not expected to see here. Yang and Winter. And they looked pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Below is the link to my side tumblr where I'll be doing all my fanfic related things. Not sure how to make a clickable link but hopefully it works. Drop by and check it out. Or if you've an account leave some feedback, ask a question or a prompt. Hi I'm needy and I just want friendship
> 
> https://wholesomeliberty.tumblr.com/post/163420041211/white-rose-from-ch6-ft-shitty-attempt-at-cinder


	8. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently away and can't write but have this and just idk yeah ^-^

Winter pushed her way through the fae, receiving startled looks and snarls for good measure. She ignored them all, intent on following Yang's uncle to her sister.

She wasn't sure what she thought of the fae male. She wasn't even sure if she understood who he was to her friend. They claimed to be family but they couldn't be blood related. He was fae and she was human. It just wasn't possible.

But even still. Taiyang had contacted him and greeted him like they were family. There was even some friendly punches and drinks exchanged. Like brothers or very close friends.

Qrow had listened to her predicament and nodded in confirmation that her sister was indeed in the mountain. Apparently Schnees were a big deal to the fae and everyone knew about her. Qrow certainly seemed to take a interest in Winter herself.

But Winter shrugged away his somewhat personal questions and instead focused on how they'd get into the mountain. Entering through the normal entrances was suicide, especially at this tense time. She'd guessed as much.

So they had to climb halfway up the mountain until they reached this small sneak-hole that Qrow had installed to his personal room. Why he needed a secret exit, Winter wasn't sure. But with the incoming war, maybe it wasn't so stupid.

Yang herself followed close behind her, for once not grinning and joking. It was as unnerving as it was strange. Yang with her humour was like her father without his moustache. Terrifying.

The fae parted for them but the hateful glances burned holes in her thick skin. For these weren't the usual annoyed citizens that disliked the military, these were the greatest warriors of the fae. Ones that would tear them limb from limb happily.

And Winter was not going to underestimate them.

Winter finally emerged to see a small red fae run across the ring to Weiss. Her sister was alive and fine. Or at least she seemed to be. Either way, Winter silently thanked whatever god was listening for protecting her.

But the relieved look her sister gave the red fae made her blood churn. There was something oddly… intimate about the way they clung to one another. Winter's hand tightened around her weapon.

One fae, a woman with cat ears, sprung to her feet when she saw them. There was something regal about her, she was important. By the way the others reacted she definitely was. Her ears flattened to her head. "Qrow, what is the meaning of this? You let humans into the mountain?!" Winter saw claws slid from the tips of her fingers. "What do you think you're doing?"

Weiss looked at Winter and there was an excited look in her eyes. She was happy to see her. But there was also a tad of fear. Or panic...

"Ah ma'am.. My queen...," Qrow drawled, leaning on one leg against his treasured scythe. "These two lovely ladies here would like-"

Winter stepped forward, cutting him off with one ice cold glance. He responded by blowing her a kiss. She ignored him with a scowl. "He does not speak for us. I do," she said loudly.

The queen arched an eyebrow but didn't stop her. Despite the obvious wariness there was some interest, curiosity in her look. She waved her on. Everyone went quiet.

Winter made a mental note to be polite when talking to her. Getting on the good side of the fae queen seemed like a good idea. She swept her coat to the side and bowed respectfully. Yang followed her lead.

The queen grinned. "Oh I like her… She's got some… edge to her…"

Winter straightened up. "My name is Winter Schnee, ex-heir to the Schnee Dust Company and sister of Weiss Schnee. I'm here to take my sister back."

This set off a dozen murmurs, some sounding shocked, very many sounding angry. The queen's ear flicked once but she didn't react.

"Schnee? Schnee. Schnee. Schnee? Schnee!" Her surname was the only thing she could hear clearly and it unnerved her. All eyes were on her, making her skin crawl. The inhuman warriors were getting annoyed.

Damn these guys were scary.

Weiss tilted her head, smiled at her, a tear of joy rolling across her cheek. The makeup on her skin faded slightly. Sometimes her sister was immature and acted stupidly but she was young and just needed to be helped. Winter usually found that annoying but now it was the only thing she could remember. If she lost Weiss… She didn't know what she'd do…

"Yang?" The red fae with Weiss spoke, frowning in the direction of Winter's blonde friend.

Yang frowned back and tilted her head. Winter looked at her too. How did the fae know her name? But Yang broke out into a smile. "Ruby! Long time no see!"

The queen cleared her throat and they both quieted down. "Welcome, Winter. It's a pleasure to have you here… despite the, um, circumstances. I am Kali Belladonna, Queen of Fae and ruler of the mountain. Welcome."

"Welcome?" a dark haired fae spat. She was prowling towards her, wisps of fire rolling off her skin. Pure hatred gleamed in those eyes, a desperate desire to kill in those hands. Winter was instantly on her guard.

"Why do we welcome… these humans?! Another Schnee?! After all they've done!" She stopped right in front of Winter' nostrils flaring. Winter stared back at her, careful to keep her face uncaring and unamused.

"I've a right mind to burn you where you stand, you little-"

"Cinder!" Kali snapped. "Stand down!"

Cinder whipped her head around to glare at her queen. "Your majesty please! How can you let this happen?" Her hands curled up as she shook. "I'll stop this if I have to die!"

And something happened. It was a small, barely noticeable wave of energy, sweeping over the ring like blanket. No normal person would have felt it but Winter did. Immediately she drew her sword.

Cinder spun towards her, her whole head seeming to be on fire. There was this creepy smile on her face and she took a step forward. Winter stepped back.

"You care about your sister so much, huh, Schnee?" the fae sneered. "So much you'd risk everything coming into the lair of the fictional.,.. Such bravery… Such talent…" Her mocking tone was setting her on edge.

"Must say, it's such a shame," Cinder sighed, waving a hand across the air, tracing fire across the sky. "You really seem like a nice person. So does she. Which is why I'm so sad to have to do this."

Suddenly Cinder was gone. Winter's head snapped around, looking for her. Where had gone? Any angle, any way, she could attack her. She needed to be ready for anything.

But it wasn't her she was aiming for. Cinder reappeared beside Weiss, shoving the red fae away from her. Weiss' eyes widened but there was nothing she could do as Cinder traced a hand along her neck.

"Oh Weiss," she purred. "What a shame, what a shame…" The finger erupted into flames. And Weiss screamed. Before Winter could move, Cinder grabbed her sister by the throat. Her whole hand was burning, burning the soft white skin on which it lay. And Weiss screamed.

"No!" Winter almost threw herself at Cinder, prepared to tear her apart to save Weiss. She was ready. She wanted to. She was going to.

Had she not spotted the single flaw in the illusion.

Weiss' scar was missing. The tear, the one she'd shed earlier. It had traced a makeup free path along the side of her cheek. Right across. But she had none here.

It should have been revealed, even a small hint of it. Something. But there was nothing. Winter's hand tightened. Whoever was doing this couldn't have seen her scar beforehand. So hadn't even thought to put it in.

Winter's heart clenched. She hoped to god she was right. She hoped that her thoughts were real. That Weiss wasn't really being burnt alive in front of her. Otherwise she'd just made the hugest mistake in her life.

Her eyes roamed the room, searching for the caster. Yang, Qrow, Weiss, Cinder, red fae, the queen. None of them. The audience. Winter looked to them, searching for someone. They had to be looking at her, staring right at her. Who was it?

And then she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. A green haired fae with red eyes gazed so intensely at her that Winter knew she was the culprit. She levelled her sword at her and the fae gasped.

"You."

One word said in her coldest possible tone and the fae's eyes widened. She'd been caught out. Winter stared her down, weighing the consequences of attacking her.

It was likely she was the only one seeing this. Otherwise someone would have stopped Cinder. So her actions would seem out of place and uncalled for if she randomly attacked a fae from the crowd.

But the fae decided for her by darting backwards into the crowd. The moment her eyes left Winter, the illusion was broken. Something invisible shattered and then Winter could see clearly again. She looked around. Cinder stood near her, a shocked expression on her face. She looked between the vanished fae and her in shock.

At a glance she could see Weiss was fine. Unburnt, alive. And the hint of a scar below her eye. If Winter had moved to save her it was likely she'd have cut down the red fae that was so loyally hovering at her arm.

Winter exhaled with relief. Good.

"Winter!" Yang grabbed her arm, forcing her sword hand down. "What the hell?! Are you okay? What was that?"

Winter blinked and frowned at her friend. As suspected she was the only one under the illusion. How strange that must have looked to the others. She sighed. "Sorry..."

"Oh you are an interesting one," Kali purred, leaning over the rocks. "A little odd, but very interesting."

"Mom…" A.. A faunus Winter assumed sitting below the queen looked up. She looked incredibly like Kali, cat ears and all. But she seemed to have a tail. She was no doubt Kali's daughter.

"Your majesty," Winter out in, finally deciding to speak what she needed to. "I request that we discuss this somewhere… less public…. So not to be-" A look cast over at the crowd of fae. "-disturbed."

Something about the way Kali's face changed told her she knew what she was getting at. The queen nodded, looking out at her people. The murmurs seemed to grow, discontent in every way.

"Very well," she nodded. "Come. We shall go somewhere more private. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Qrow… the blonde friend... Follow me please."

There was a cry of confusion from the crowd. Each was annoyed, upset, angry. They wanted to be a part of this. To see it happen. Though Winter would admit, they were seemingly useless right now. The dangerous ones were Cinder and whoever that had been in the crowd. The fire fae was boiling beneath the surface, obviously keeping her rage under check. She gave her the most forced smile ever.

Winter felt a cold smile appear on her face. "Thank you, your majesty," she said without breaking eye contact.

Yang and Qrow walked past her, seeming pleased with the outcome. Weiss and Ruby happily left the ring as quickly as possible. Blake, who she assumed was the daughter, rose and joined them.

That left Winter. Winter sheathed her sword and walked past Cinder. She passed next to her. "Ever try to hurt my sister I'll flay the skin from your bones," she whispered so only she could hear.

And she walked on, knowing full well that Cinder glared angrily after her. It was stupid and childish to provoke her but Winter didn't care.

It was well worth annoying that bitch.


	9. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guess who totally wrote this on an airplane? But now that I'm back that means I can write properly again! 
> 
> So idk maybe it'll be more frequent but also cause I'm a twat I've a bunch of other fics I'm writing (namely Fated : Hunted. It's also RWBY based so like if you like Freezerburn or Ladybug check it out ^-^ )( shameless self promo) 
> 
> Thanks guys :)

Weiss exited the ring as quickly as humanly possible. Despite how overjoyed she was to see Winter, she could not stand to be near Cinder after what had just happened.

Someone had been controlling her, taking away her freedom and almost her life. She had such a strong feeling it was Cinder, after all only she would benefit from something as messed up as that. There was no clear evidence yet but Weiss was sure.

How she'd done, she had no clue. And that terrified her. What was to stop it from happening again? Anytime, Cinder could use her to do anything. She could even kill Kali if she tried hard enough.

Weiss tried to shake this thought from her mind. It was no good to be thinking of such things. For now, she could do nothing. So she'd just try to explain to Kali what happened.

Ruby held onto her arm, silver eyes worried. Weiss gave her a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to do anything. No kidding. Ruby had just seen her almost give up her life to Cinder and then whisper "it wasn't me" multiple times. That was enough to bring concern from everyone.

Weiss turned to see Yang, her sister's best friend enter with the bird fae, Qrow. She briefly wondered if his parents named him that on purpose.

"Rubes!" Yang smiled cheerfully when she sa them. "Good to see you Weiss. But Ruby! Surprise seeing you here! You never could keep out of trouble!" The two embraced heartily, hugging like they were the best of friends. Weiss was quite confused.

Blake stalked towards them, also looking similarly confused. She sniffed gently in Yang's direction, tail lashing back and forward. 'Who are you?"

"Weiss." Her attention was pulled elsewhere. Weiss spun on her heel and her face lit up. Winter strode through the door, looking every inch the fine soldier she was. But her sister's stern expression lightened to one of relief.

Weiss wasn't sure how to act. She loved Winter, she really did, but their relationship as siblings was sometimes rocky. Occasionally more professional than familiar.

But Winter strode right across to her and wrapped her in a hug. Her sister was a far bit taller than her so she buried her face in her shoulder. She smelled so familiar, so much like home. Weiss tightened her grip.

The last few hours, the fear for her life, the unfamiliar surroundings, Weiss was so happy to see her. She could always rely on Winter. She exhaled, glad for the familiar comfort her family.

Weiss released Winter who did the same, a slight blush on her pale cheeks. "It's… it's… I'm glad you're okay."

Weiss beamed at her. "Thank you," she breathed. "For coming for me."

Winter let out a rare laugh and touched her arm. "Of course. I'd never let them keep you."

Even though it was reassuring, Weiss could help feeling a bit uncomfortable. Because she did want to stay in the mountain. Stay in the enchanting world of the supernatural. She didn't want to know what Winter would think of that.

The queen let out a soft cough, drawing their attention towards her. Weiss turned, seeing that Kali was sitting further in the room. It was a low table, not at all unlike the one they'd just been dining at only minutes ago.

Little pixie fae danced about the table, setting out plates and cups, light refreshments for them ally to enjoy. But for some reason, Weiss wasn't at all feeling hungry.

The queen muttered something in a chittering type of language towards the small fae. The pixies chittered back before leaping off the table. Weiss watched as they scampered across the ground, darting between their legs and vanishing out the door.

Weiss looked up to see that the others were already taking seats. She quickly scurried to sit down between Ruby and Winter. Looking around she noticed that everyone had parted in their seats, leaving her to sit facing Kali.

For some reason that fact made her nervous.

Kali poured herself a glass of something that looked like red wine. But the small sparks hopping from the liquid told her it wasn't. The queen took a sip and set it down. Her feline eyes turned to her.

"Well Weiss? I've a feeling you want to say something."

All eyes turned to her, feline, fae and human alike. Weiss shifted in her seat, trying to steady her racing heart.

"I, um… " She paused and took a step breath. "This is going to sound, um, somewhat odd but believe me, it's true. During that trial, I wasn't me. I didn't have control over my actions or what I said. Someone made me say those things, tried to make it look like I wanted it." She looked at Ruby to see her guardian fae gazing back. "When Ruby grabbed me it broke."

For a few seconds there was silence as this settled in. And then to Weiss' surprise Winter spoke up.

"I'd like to second something odd happening in the ring," she said, folding her arms. "There was a fae, a red eyed fae, in the audience. I'm not sure what really happened but I was put under an illusion designed to spur me to injury… Ruby. The only reason I did not attack was I noticed a flaw in the illusion. But someone was messing with the outcome of the trial."

Kali didn't look at all surprised to hear this. She grew this exhausted expression like she was tired of hearing things like this. The queen glanced at Qrow before settling back on Weiss.

"I apologise intensely for that," she said, dipping her head low. "I.. I know it's bad but my court they… Just as we are known for our cunning and trickery, the manipulative powers of some of the darker of my court can lead to disaster. But with no proof I can't do anything. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better. The manipulation of your court almost got my sister killed." Winter's voice was ice cold.

A tense air settled over them as the others tried to look as far away from the sisters as possible. Kali's ear twitched.

"You almost started an endless war because you can't control your people."

"I… You must understand-"

"I don't." Winter cut across her. "This war must be stopped and expect you to do your part." She exhaled, eyes closing. "Now onto the more pressing matters. My father needs to see Weiss. Before he kills everyone."

"I feel that's an exaggeration-" Kali started quietly.

Winter grimaced. "I wish I was joking but the human military have been whipped into a frenzy. My father has lost it. He's angry. He's bloodthirsty. Very soon the forest will burn again and history will be repeated."

"... you know about the day of Neverending Fire?" Kali was still quiet.

Winter nodded. "I was only a child but I saw it. I saw from our window the trees burning. The plumes of smoke rising from the horizon." Winter stared at her hands. "Father's never been the same since then…"

Weiss gazed at her sister in a mix of horror and amazement.

"I need to take Weiss back," Winter said. "If he sees she's fine maybe we can end this before it starts. Please, your majesty."

"There might be a slight complication with that." Ruby finally spoke up. Her guardian was nervous, silver eyes darting to Winter with a kind of fear in them. "Weiss can't leave without me."

"What do you-...!" Winter spun so she locked eyes with Weiss. "You drank! You drank didn't you?! You idiot! Do you've any idea what that means?"

"Hey, it's not her fault-!" Ruby started but Winter rounded onto her.

"Oh you can stay out of this," she snapped. "You've no idea what you've done. People are going to die. You think my father's going to let a fae waltz hand in hand with his daughter? He will kill you before you get within a hundred miles!"

Ruby bared her teeth defensively. "I'm trying to save everyone!"

"Well you're doing an awful job!"

"Well-!"

"Enough!" Kali's voice silenced them both. But that didn't stop the hostile glares flitting between them. Weiss was left in the middle, uncomfortably trying to look at neither of them. Blake just seemed a little amused.

"Though the circumstances are unfortunate," Kali breathed. "This will be an opportunity to present Jacques with the proposal of peace. Ruby, you and Blake can go as representatives of us. The likelihood he'll accept an alliance is low but it's a start. He'll see Weiss is unharmed and that we don't want to fight. Does this make sense?"

Weiss had to admit it was the only thing they could really do right now. Either way, she needed to go home to her father. And the only way she could do that was with Ruby.

Jacques would never allow a fae into his house but this… this was business. Maybe he'd understand. She hoped anyway.

Winter was nodding slowly though she still looked irritated. She did not like Ruby. And from the look on Ruby's face the feeling was somewhat mutual. Though Ruby did look a little apologetic she didn't say a word to Winter.

Blake cleared her throat.

"I understand that-" the faunus said. "-but that's not entirely possible. Besides the fact that Weiss can't leave without Ruby, the court would never stand for it." She met Winter's gaze with an ice of her own.

"My mother, the queen of fae, does not have ultimate power. Without the will of our people, we crumble. If they don't feel satisfied, they will take what they want and that's Weiss' life. Not to mention yours and everyone else you love."

Ruby's thumb brushed along the back of Weiss hand. Weiss leaned towards her, glad to have her to support her. She was like an anchor to hold onto in all this chaos. Her sister slid them a disproving glance but her attention was elsewhere.

Qrow let out a cough. "Basically, Weiss belongs to us now. She can't just leave," he rasped. "There has to be a trade, something that they'll take in return for letting her go. A way of satisfaction so we don't end up with a civil war also."

"Then let me stay in her place."

Weiss straightened up, frowning. She wasn't sure if she heard Winter properly. But her sister was nodding at Kali.

"I am a Schnee, the eldest Schnee and I'm a military commander. I'm sure there'll be enough of them after my blood for that to sufficient."

Kali was nodding slowly. "... A few might disagree but I can see most letting it happen. But I can't guarantee you'll be safe here. Schnees aren't welcome in our world."

"Doesn't matter. I can handle myself."

"Wait, wait, wait," Weiss interrupted. "I can't ask you to do that. I can't ask you to put yourself in danger."

"I have to agree, Win'," Yang put in. "Like what will your father think? Won't you being here be another reason for the war to continue?"

Winter shook her head. "I'm sure you can explain the situation. Besides… father cares little about me. This is the only way."

Kali dipped her head. "I think that's quite a reasonable result, one that has the best chance of succeeding without bloodshed. Blake? Ruby? You two must accompany her… as representatives. While your welcome may be.. less than warm, Jacques needs to see that we're willing to take a step towards peace."

The two nodded, Ruby's hand tightening on hers. Weiss squeezed back.

"Yang, I'm sure I can trust you to take care of them,' Winter said.

The blonde grinned. "As if they were my blood, Win'."

Kali nodded again. "Good. Qrow? You can escort them out through your… little sneak hole?"

The bird fae just gave a lazy smile. "Can I? Of course, anything for you my queen."

The four of them rose and then so did Qrow leaning on his scythe. Winter stayed sitting.

"Good luck," the queen nodded and all four bowed back as one.

"Thanks," Yang chirped. "We'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that ending, the POVs will be split between as usual Winter and Weiss. But as things are going, we'll be seeing more of Kali and Qrow as they interact with Winter (ah Qrow has hardly any lines or anything here but I hope to make him a main part of the story)


	10. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, kinda took a little mental health break. As lovely as writing is, it can be hella stressful. 
> 
> So this isn't a very important chapter, more filler really but also for a little bit of character relationships. Building on them. So enjoy :)

Getting out of the mountain wasn't the easiest task. While they were now technically allowed to free, the queen wanted them out before revealing to her court about the agreement they'd made. If Weiss was gone, they'd have to accept Winter as the replacement.

But this meant that leaving through the normal entrances was a no-go.

Luckily Qrow had his own little exit installed secretly into his room. They just had to make it across the mountain unseen and then trek down to the human civilisation.

Which was far easier said than done. It may have been night but in the fae world that meant nothing. Time wasn't a common concept that they obeyed and they were everywhere. Dancing, singing, playing, working.

As she went, seeing these people in their normal lives, she knew that killing them would be wrong. They were so… human but so not. They weren't the primal monsters they'd been portrayed as in fairy tales. No. Maybe they were ateful towards her but that was understandable. But they were people just like the humans and faunus.

After a lot of ducking and dodging their way across the mazes of corridors they finally arrived at Qrow's room. Unseen. It was a miracle. It was larger than the room Weiss had stayed in but also seemed to be built two people.

But the bed at the end of the room hadn't seemed to be used in a while from the layer of dust coating the mossy blanket. The only sign that someone had been there was the vase beside the bed containing a single red rose.

Ruby let out a shaky exhale and Weiss looked at her guardian fae. She hadn't been the only one looking at the bed on the other side of the room. Ruby's expression was sad, wistful almost. Nostalgic.

But she turned away before Weiss could ask her what was wrong.

"'ere," Qrow rasped, nudging at a vine curtain at the back of the room. "This is your escape, youngsters. Straight down that dear hill and you'll be at your house. Yang, you know where you're going."

The blonde nodded confidently and Blake arched an eyebrow. Yang just tossed her a wink.

The two of them certainly seemed to be getting on. From the brief time they'd met both had been whispering back at forth, conversing. Thought it seemed to be nonsense and just something to get the nerves off, it was still odd. They'd connected in a way she didn't understand.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow," Yang grinned and passed through the curtain.

They all expressed their thanks as they left, Weiss especially and exited out into the night. It was the middle of the night, the glowing moon their only light source. She could hardly see a pace in front of her.

Down the mountain they descended slowly. To her left she heard muffled swearing as Yang apparently tripped. There was a laugh from beside her and then a whispered but playful argument broke out between the faunus and Yang. Weiss felt as though something was missing. Ruby.

Ruby held her hand all the way down but she was a quiet as a mouse. Not a word, not a look, just steady beside her. As they stepped out into Yang's garden Weiss turned to her. The faerie smiled briefly.

"Welcome to Xiao Long Residencies," Yang beamed. "Ready to cater to your every need for the night."

It had already been decided that they'd stay the night at Yang's. With the army on the ready for war, trying to enter the city at night wasn't an option. Especially with the two fae at their arms.

They entered quietly with Yang dipping into tell her dad not to worry. He waved them off and greeted them all before going back to sleep. He didn't seem to notice that Ruby and Blake were fae or he just didn't care.

Out on the corridor, two rooms faced each other. Each held a double bed in which they were to sleep.

"It still makes no sense why I can't sleep on the floor," Blake shrugged. "I'm used to it okay?"

"Oh I guess you're just too inno- _sense_ to understand," Yang teased. "We're sharing beds… if you know what I mean, kitty." She tossed Blake a wink.

"Excuse me? I-! I am not! I… You-... Weiss please let me sleep with you, you seem to be the most sane out of all of us."

"Oh what a _cat_ -astrophe!" Yang groaned. "Why must you _tail_ me off like this?"

"... are you making cat puns…?"

"Sorry if you're _feline_ bad because of this. Don't worry it's ancient _hiss_ -tory."

Blake looked irritated but there was this slight curve of a smile on her lips. The faunus was trying desperately to hide it and instead glared at Yang. The blonde just grinned back.

"Oh you are insufferable!" Blake scowled before elbowing her in the ribs. "Am I going to have to put up with you forever?"

As Yang started to retort back, Ruby's hand caught Weiss' wrist and her guardian fae pulled her into the room that wasn't Yang's. Just before the door shut she heard Yang laugh and make a " _purr_ -fect" joke.

At this point Weiss was worried about Ruby. Not once had she spoken since they'd left Kali and Winter. And that sad expression was still there.

Weiss wasn't the best with the whole "feelings" thing but she'd try anyway. Taking a step forward, she caught the fae's eye.

"Ruby… are you okay?"

Ruby pressed her back to the door, silver eyes closing. Her chest rose and fell for a few seconds before she looked back at Weiss. "I'm sorry Weiss… I'm just… over my head right now…"

Weiss leaned forward and took her hands. "That's okay, I understand. I'm very confused right now. Just know.. we're in this together."

Ruby smiled at her, that sweet smile that Weiss had come to recognise as genuine. "I… I just… This is all my fault isn't it? If I hadn't… taken you… none of this would be happening. Your father wouldn't be declaring war. I… was just trying to help..."

Weiss touched her face, stilling the obviously upset girl. "Ssh… it's okay. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Before my father did something that resulted in.. dangerous consequence... But this way… we have a chance to stop it, okay? I can stop him."

"I know... but Weiss… I'm sorry."

Weiss leaned up and kissed her. It had been the first time they'd kissed since the dancing when she'd first arrived and her guardian fae was more than a bit surprised. But she responded without hesitation. Soft lips caught in her own, tasting sweet in her mouth. Weiss ran a hand down her cheek.

The fire, the same feeling of excitement from the dancing, this kiss held it all again. Bursting free in Weiss' chest like a firework. Weiss didn't know what they were to each, didn't know what the kiss signified, but she knew they had a connection. And it meant something.

Ruby broke away, silver eyes gleaming in the dark. For a while they just stared into one another's eyes, Weiss' heart thrumming loudly in her chest.

Yang and Blake's voices had vanished so they were left in silence. Just looking at each other.

"Weiss…"

Weiss smiled. 'Look, things are complicated right now but don't worry. No one blames you and nor should they. We'll get through this together."

Ruby kissed her again, this time stronger than before. More passionate but with a meaning behind it. It conveyed her message pretty well. Acceptance of her words.

The night was still young but tomorrow they'd have a lot to do. After changing out of her dress and into the over sized t-shirt, Weiss crawled into the bed next to Ruby.

Without speaking the two of them curled up together. Ruby at her back, warm and soft, her mossy arms encircling her. It felt so natural to lie like this. For the first time in years Weiss didn't feel alone as she drifted off to sleep.

Ruby's breath stirred against her neck, a reassurance that she'd be there when they woke up. She was tired, everything that had happened was mindblowing and she needed rest.

Weiss placed her hands over Ruby's and smiled when they curled around hers as well. For the first time in forever.. Maybe she wasn't so alone.

________________________________________________

So Yang was attractive.

And Blake was unnerved. Though she conversed and joked with her like a friend, there was this little fluttering in her chest. It was stupid, it was awful and meant nothing. But every time that blonde got that crazy smile or that excited look in her eyes, Blake couldn't stop her stomach from turning backflips.

They'd only just met, she reminded herself. There was nothing behind this.

But when Yang stripped over her shirt to change her clothes Blake swore she almost had a heart attack. The way her muscles moved, her strong shoulders twisting before the swell of her biceps. Oh she could kill with a body like that.

So it was a physical attraction, her mind murmured to her heart. Nothing more than that. Nothing else.

But that didn't seem to be the case. Because when Yang sent a wink in her direction her nerves exploded. It didn't make her feel hot or bothered or anything along the line of physical pleasure. No It made her endless happy.

Blake managed to keep her face neutral and just sighed. She'd no clue what she was doing now or what she was supposed to do. Humans were and never will be her strong point.

From worlds that were both neither human, they just confused her. Seeming arrogant and unintelligent she assumed they were just a waste of time. But after meeting Weiss and Winter and Yang, she knew they were different.

Deadly, strong and intelligent. Each powerful in their own way. Heck Winter had pretty much shut her mother up. And she'd been right to do so. Humans were such strange creatures.

Blake turned around and stripped out of her own clothes. Her cheeks were burning but she slid the t-shirt Yang had given her on. Her sharp nose caught the blonde's scent clinging to it. And it was such a lovely scent.

"Hey Blake-" the human called from across the room. "-look sorry if the puns were.. insulting or inappropriate, it's just... little Rubes was looking so down I thought maybe I could make her feel better."

Blake stayed with her back to Yang, tail slowly bobbing up and down. "No, it's okay. While most were generic cat puns, I'll admit it was a little funny."

"Excuse you, my puns are all the best _paws_ -sible."

Blake let out a chuckle and pressed a hand to her mouth. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd made her laugh. But from the sound she made it seemed Yang already knew.

"Say Yang-" she began, just remembering something that had confused her. "-how do you know Ruby?"

Yang was sitting on the bed in an orange tank top that was devastatingly tight to her figure. The human awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Aye… that's something we need to address, huh?"

Blake walked over to the bed, her tail curling around her bare legs. She spotted Yang's eyes following it before reaching her face.

"You met my dad and he's human as ever but, well... my mother wasn't."

"Excuse me?"

"My mother was fae, Qrow's sister to be precise. She left when I was young and hadn't been seen since. Uncle Qrow spent a lot of time with dad. And... I'm assuming you know Ruby's connection to Qrow?"

Blake nodded. Summer Rose had been Ruby's mother and her father… Ruby said she'd never known him. But after her mother's death Qrow had taken her in and treated her like his own child.

"Yeah well I spent a lot of time with Ruby growing up. I've been in the mountain several times before. She's like a sister to me."

"She's never mentioned you before." It slipped out before Blake could stop it. She hadn't to say it like that. But it was true. Blake had known Ruby for most of her life and not once did she ever know of this human.

Or half human it seemed.

Yang laughed. "I'd say not. It had to be kept a secret because if the qu-... your mother found out it wouldn't be good for us."

Fair enough. Still. She'd consider Ruby her best friend and to know there was this whole section of her life that she hid from her. It selfishly stung.

"What about you? What's your deal? You're a faunus… but not?"

"Half. Half faunus and half fae. Like you I guess."

Yang tilted her head. The human was obviously quite interested but seemed to be waiting for her to say something. Blake shook her head. Maybe another day but right now she was exhausted. She hadn't slept all last night.

Yang seemed to catch onto this. "Cool, we can talk tomorrow or whatever. Let's rest up, 'kay?"

Blake slipped under the covers. The covers smelt like Yang, the whole bed did. Blake closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. What was this feeling that made her heart spin? What did this human have that just made her so nervous?

She could feel Yang's presence at her back, warm and soft but not touching. Blake flattened her ears as the lights when off. She didn't understand what she felt.

But whatever. It was stupid, it was just some impulse feelings that got dragged up because Yang was pretty. It was sure to pass easy.

At least that was what she hoped. Because if these tiny feeling really meant something in way the faes' did, she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just need a friend who likes this and will yell at me until I update regularly. 
> 
> Have a nice day ^-^


	11. Entering the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope this makes sense or like... I mean maybe it doesn't. But yeah.
> 
> So I've noticed that a bunch of names keep cropping up as I upload chapters and I just wanted to thank you guys. Y'all are the reason I keep writing and i know I don't really interact with the readers and I should but like I don't so... sorry. But like thank you all so much, it really means so much to me!

Weiss woke up in the morning to Ruby's soft exhale against her neck. Her fae was curled around her, her nose pressed against Weiss' skin. She appeared to be still asleep and Weiss didn't feel like disturbing her.

So she just curled closer.

The room was peaceful and the only noise were the birds twittering outside. The perks of having a house outside the city.

Weiss was used to waking up to noise of cars or the footsteps of butlers roaming her mansion. It was large and should have spread the noise but all it did was seem enhance everything. The place had been full of people; servants, maids, butlers. But it was the loneliest place in the world.

Ruby shifted in her sleep, hands wrapping tighter around her waist. Weiss felt her lips graze the skin of her neck and then the fae murmured something in her sleep.

Weiss ran her hands into Ruby's hair, fondly stroking the srtands and feeling the softness beneath her fingertips. Her fingers circled the roses near her ears, surprised to feel the tiniest of thorns picking her lightly.

It was then Ruby stirred. The girl arched back her head, jaws stretching in a yawn. Her sleepy eyes rested on Weiss and then she gave her the cutest smile. Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey…" Ruby murmured laying her head back in the crock of her neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Weiss breathed back.

The thin beams of light streaming past the curtain told her it was still early enough. Maybe they could sleep together for a while longer.

But Weiss knew that now they were awake they needed to get up and start planning what were going to do. Every second that Weiss was gone from home her father was preparing for war. And each of those seconds were a second closer to a full blown battle. And that could mean casualties.

Weiss nudged Ruby lightly and the two of them rose from the bed. She stretching, trying to shove the sleepiness from her body.

"Let us go wake the others," she yawned, walking towards the door.

The house was otherwise quiet save their footsteps as they emerged out into the corridor.

Weiss knocked lightly, wondering if just going in would be worse. There was no answer. She knocked louder this time. But again there was no answer.

Ruby got a mischievous grin and put her finger to her lips. Weiss didn't stop her as she cracked the door open. Silently the two of them slid into the room, ready to pounce on the two.

But the scene in front of them made both of them pause in their tracks. Blake was lying on the edge of the bed which would have been fine, had it not been Yang's side. And the blonde was spooning her. Cuddled together almost like Weiss and Ruby had been two minutes ago.

Both Ruby and Weiss exchanged confused looks.

Suddenly Blake's eyes snapped open, ears flattening to her head. First she spotted the two of them standing there in confusion. And then she noticed Yang's presence at her back.

Blake let out a very cat-like screech and seemed to fall off the bed. But unfortunately because Yang was holding on her she tumbled out with her.

"What the hell?!"

Blake's ear were flattened to her head and her cheeks seemed to be growing redder. Yang had somehow fallen on top of her and was in the process of detangling their limbs.

"Oops, sorry," she said cheerfully. "Not sure what happened there." Then she caught sight of Weiss and Ruby standing there.

"... hey," she grinned. " _Weiss_ and early huh?"

_____________________________________________________

Riding motorbikes was one of her least favourite thing Weiss realised. She clung to Yang's waist with a nervous strength she didn't realise she had. While the blonde seemed energetic and perfectly comfortable riding the wind, Weiss was more than happy to realise Blake was similar startled.

The faunus was holding onto her from behind, ears flattened to her head. But unlike Weiss who simply didn't like it, she just seemed to be unsure.

Because of space on the bike Ruby had decided to run alongside them which at first Weiss had thought was ridiculous but now seeing the red blur running alongside she was amazed. Blake told her that Ruby's power was speed and she could run for miles before getting tired.

Not that the city was too far away. They were approaching it rapidly, the buildings already looming in the horizon. Things seemed eerily quiet but if that was because of it being early or other things she didn't know.

Yang pulled up in an outer city car park, the motorbike finally coming to a stop. The moment Blake's presence was gone from her back Weiss got off.

She didn't know, maybe she'd get used to it she tried it for a while but it just made her stomach jitter. Or was that the nerves she was feeling. She really didn't like this.

Ruby skidded into the car park, kicking up a load of sand and dust. Luckily she managed to miss them all.

"Hey," she grinned, seeming to have all her bubbly nature back. She hugged Weiss around the neck.

"So we going in?" Yang shrugged, removing her helmet. "Just straight in the main road?"

Taiyang had gone out last night while they all were asleep to see how the situation was. Unfortunately it wasn't the best.

The town was barricaded the whole way around, no way in, no way out. They even had eyes on the skies and the sewage system for anyone trying to sneak in. It just wasn't possible to get in without confrontation.

Weiss nodded. Oh how she wished she had her sword on her but it was still in her bedroom resting against her bed. She just felt all so comfortable with it in her hands.

The others nodded back in silence.

The car park was so close to the city but on a bend so they had to walk a little bit before coming in view of the city. The main road was a big one but at this hour should not have been quiet. Not a single car passed them in either direction.

Weiss walked normally though her heart was in her throat.

The road had been barricaded and from what she could see, similar structures wound their way around the city. The precautions they'd gone too…. They really were preparing for war.

Now in full view of the watchmen the four walked, Weiss in front. They just had to cross the bridge and they were on the other side.

Ruby hung close to her shoulders while Yang and Blake walked slightly behind. None of them were saying anything.

Up ahead she could see movement as the soldiers started to rush about. Messages were being sent, people were being woken. Soon several more eyes and several guns were being trained on them. That did not do anything to reassure her.

Step after step until they were in the centre of the bridge. It was a small enough bridge, wide but barely more than fifty metres across. It was then she noticed the other guards creeping out from their positions at the other end.

They were surrounded.

Yang seemed to stiffen and casually leaned back into a fighting stance.

Weiss swallowed her nerves and stepped forward, hands raised. She heard the click of guns as they readied to fire. But the nervous tension seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move. So She did.

"I am Weiss Schnee and I-"

Someone fired and she heard yells. Both frantic and worried. She couldn't move in time, it was going right for her.

But Ruby was there, tackling her to the ground so the shot missed. Weiss rolled with her, her heart beating rapidly.

"Stay down, you dirty fae!" one of the military leaders yelled, leaping over the barricade. He had his gun in his arms, barrel cocking. The others followed his example and soon there was a rush of soldiers coming towards them.

From behind and in front they were trapped. Weiss ducked her head back to the ground as a new burst of fire erupted.

She heard Yang and Blake cry out and whipped her head to the side. She only just saw a soldier tackle Blake around the waist before they both pitched over the side of the bridge. Blake's outcry was cut short by a splash.

"Blake!" Yang screamed and rushed to the edge. But before she could do anything the soldiers were upon them. Yang spun to face them but was instantly knocked to the ground.

They were upon her in seconds, wrestling her into submission. Yang wasn't going down without a fight though. Her hands were blazing, fire erupting in blasts as she tried to get free.

Weiss stumbled to her feet, the attack quickly switching from guns to physical fighting. She punched the nearest guy in the nose and he hit the ground in pain. The next one was smarter, hands ready to deflect her punch. Her kick however got him in the groin. She sent him spinning away with an uppercut.

But two arms grabbed her from behind, physically lifting her into the air and tried to care her away. "Ms Schnee please relax!" he yelled which wasn't in anyway relaxing. "We're trying to help!"

Weiss struggled, thrusting a elbow back into his stomach. He winced but didn't let her go. "Help?! Help?! How are you in anyway helping?!"

Her eyes scanned the bridge looking for Ruby. A flash of red and she saw her guardian fae fighting. Her fae's weapon skidded across the road and Ruby was forced to fight on foot.

Ruby leapt and spin kicked a woman in the jaw, coming up just in time to punch another in the gut. She was faster than any of them, dodging all their blows for ones of her own. Supernatural strength and speed, she was like a goddess fighting among them.

But there was so many of them, swarming her but she kept going.

Weiss kept struggling. "They're my friends! Get off me, you bastard!" she screeched, wrestling her shoulders from side to side. His grip lessened and she took the opportunity to shove him away.

Weiss hit the ground, teeth gritted. The soldier was glaring at her and this time he didn't hesitate to hurt her. She dodged two of his fists before the end of his rifle hit her in the stomach.

Propelling her back towards the barricade.

They were separating them, she realised. While she was sure the Blake thing was an accident, Yang was being pinned over by the wall in the middle of the bridge. And Ruby somehow was over at the other end of the bridge, fighting her way through a crowd of soldiers.

Weiss curled her fists and balanced slightly on the balls of her feet. He came at her again and she ducked. Oh how she'd kill to have Myrtenaster with her. She'd have kicked his ass three time over by now.

She could fight yes but without her weapon she didn't know how long she'd last. Physical fighting was never her strong point. The soldier seemed to have thrown all caution to the wind and was coming at her full force.

His rifle swung like a battering ram, one she hopped back to avoid. He hadn't fired at her, not once, so she assumed he wasn't in it to kill her. But injuring her along the way didn't seem to be an issue.

Unable to get within arm range without getting smashed in the chest she danced around him, feet light. Spinning to dodge, leaping backwards, ducking. She wasn't sure where this was going and how far they'd go. Eventually someone was going to interrupt or-

Pain erupted all over her body and Weiss let out a scream. Briefly she heard Ruby scream as well but her thoughts were shut off the moment the soldier slammed the butt of his gun into her face. Weiss slid back several feet, the pain not going away.

It was like a million tiny needles pricking her skin but if those needles were swords. Weiss cried out again, curling her body in on herself. Never before had she felt like this and her only thoughts were making it stop. 

Her skin felt like it had invisible hooks in it, attempting to pull her back towards the bridge. Weiss raised her head, tears filling her eyes. And then she saw Ruby on the ground, similarly in pain.

What was it they'd said? She couldn't leave the mountain but with Ruby? Had they mentioned the consequences of trying too?

Weiss got to her feet and stumbled towards her fae but the soldier was there blocking her way.

"Ruby!" she screamed. "Ruby!"

The soldiers were descending on her guardian fae like vultures to a carcass and Weiss hated herself for that analogy. She grabbed the soldier by the front of his shirt, every moment burning.

"Don't kill her," she begged. "Stop them. Please. Please you can't. You don't understand!"

His gun was slung over his shoulder now and he was half carrying half dragging her. The moment she was on the bridge, within those tiny fifty metres of Ruby the pain melted away.

Weiss let out a sob. Her entire body was shaking, the fight completely gone from her.

The soldier moved his way through the crowd until they were both standing over Ruby. Her fae was unconscious but alive and Weiss couldn't hold back. She collapsed next to her, bringing her sleeping form close to her.

The soldiers around them paused awkwardly.

"She's the Schnee girl, isn't she?" she heard one of them murmur. "Heck, if Jacques finds out, we're done for it."

"What idiot fired on the Schnee heir?!"

"Blame it on the fae or something... that red one jumped her didn't she?"

The military leader tapped his foot impatiently. "Fae-bound," he muttered. Looking up at the others he narrowed his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Take them in." His gaze flickered back down to her. "Gently."

Weiss' head was throbbing, her entire body ached like she'd been steamrolled. She didn't have the strength for this. And when the first soldier came to lift her she let her.

They didn't separate her from Ruby though they certainly didn't treat her guardian with the same care they did her. Yang had been similar subdued and Blake was nowhere to be seen.

Loaded in a van, the three were taken through the city and when they were taken into rooms Weiss' body finally cracked. They took her to a soft bed and she just collapsed into an uneasy sleep.

_____________________________________________________

Blake hit the water with a huge splash. The momentum of the fall pushed her under the water and the soldier was still holding onto her with a grip like iron. She made no move to try pull them back up.

The faunus struggled, thrusting the two of them up to the surface. She broke the water, jaws opening in a gasp. The current was swift, taking them quickly away from the bridge. Briefly she saw a mane of blonde crest the wall before soldiers gathered from all sides and it was gone.

Their mission had gone horribly wrong from the beginning. She didn't understand how. Weiss had been declaring herself and yet someone had tried to shoot her. This was madness. She only hoped they were okay.

She had problems of her own though. Her own weapon was strapped to her back but with the woman attempting to drown her, she was unable to get it.

Blake could swim fine, she was actually quite well despite being a cat faunus. It was just she wasn't used to doing it while someone was trying to drown her.

Hands closed around her throat and her head was shoved beneath the surface. Blake fought back the panic and using her strength, pulled herself back up. Back and forth they fought like this and though Blake slashed with her claws and drew blood, the soldier clung to her even so. They were both drenched.

"Get off!" Blake hissed, wrapping her tail around an ankle. One of her knees got between them and she shoved, finally managing to dislodge her.

The woman swung her gun from her hip and Blake had to duck back down to avoid a bullet. Her blade spun from her back and she blocked the next shot.

Killing the human wasn't an option. If they were going to get anywhere no fae could be caught killing a human.

But injuring was another story.

Spinning the two of them around, Blake bashed her off an outcropping rock. Again and again she moved to the side of the river but the woman clung on. At this point Blake was starting to get furious.

This stupid human thought she could just throw her over a bridge and drown her? Well she thought not!

Up ahead she could see ground dipping down to meet the river, a way out. And Blake spun and shoved her hardest to send the human sprawling onto the city shore.

Blake emerged from the water, ears flat to her head. She was pissed. Gripping the woman by the collar of her shirt she punched her straight across the jaw. And knocked her out cold.

She heard the movement of soldiers as the people guarding this shore seemed to notice them. Blake flattened her ears again, curling her tail around a soaking trouser leg. She spun her blade, wondering if it was better to try and get back to the others or flee.

"Blake?" a familiar voice echoed towards her.

Blake's eyes widened to see a tall and muscled cat faunus make his way down the shore towards her. A very familiar cat faunus. The moment he was beside her he scoped her up in a bear hug.

"Dad!" she gasped.

Ghira hugged her, despite how drenched she was. And past him he could see other faunus weaving their way down, weapon ready as they seemed to search the area.

Sun was there, giving her a thumbs up. He was her best friend in the faunus world and seeing him now made her endlessly more relieved. Ilia darted past him to the human soldier, checking for vitals. Her friends, the faunus, the people she'd come to know, they were here.

"Blake," Ghira said. "What are you doing here? We received world that the humans were moving on the fae? It's not safe here."

Blake rubbed the back of her neck, glancing up the river. To where her friends had been fighting. Quiet was the only sound waiting for her. "Well dad, it's a bit of a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, for anyone who was wondering what the faunus were up to, here we go! Also Ilia is here cause she's a babe and we just need more of her in V5. 
> 
> Apologies if this seemed random but aha this is the way it's going!


	12. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot I had this prepared until I was organising my files. Hope y'all like it

Winter rose the next morning as usual at six. Some might say that was early but she was used to it by now. Late nights, early rises. It was routine to her. 

She'd almost forgotten what had happened last night but when she opened her eyes it quickly came swarming back. 

Winter lay on her back, staring up at a ceiling covered in vines. Flowers gleamed down at her, little beads of colour among the sea of green. But there was something surreal about the colours, so falsely bright. So pretty yet false. The hidden thorns beneath the rose. 

She sighed. No matter what she thought, she was out of depth in the world of the fae. She only reminded herself that it was better her than Weiss. Especially under the circumstances.

Winter rolled over, eyes latching onto the bed across from her.

She was currently in the queen's own personal chambers, at Kali's request. When they'd set about arranging for sleep, the queen had refused her a room of her own.

While it was understandable with the faes' hatred for Schnees, it was still a little odd that the queen specifically had her stay in her room. If Kali had been a man the situation would have been more than uncomfortable.

But given the faes' ambiguous sexuality… Winter caught herself before she went off track. She was grateful for the concern either way, even though she knew it more for her people than Winter's actual safety.

And if feeling her eyes on her, Kali yawned and sat up. The queen was dressed casually in sleepwear but she somehow hadn't lost her regal touch. As Winter knew : it was attitude, not appearance.

Her hair was ruffled and her ears flicked sleepily from side to side. She tilted her head at Winter, those feline eyes glinting in the moderate darkness.

"You wake early," the queen commented, sliding from the sheets of her bed. Kali padded with silent footsteps across to a large wardrobe embedded in the wall. "Not a common traits among humans."

While her tone wasn't necessarily condescending, Winter felt a prickle down her spine. Obviously Winter didn't know many fae, or any at all, but she couldn't help but think that there was a hidden dislike beneath her apparent indifference.

"I wake early for work," she replied, sitting up.

Kali shrugged off her nightgown and picked through the wardrobe for clothes. While Winter didn't necessarily study her too closely she couldn't help but notice how young her body was. In comparison to humans, she could easily have passed for a twenty year old.

Yet Winter knew she'd been ruling the mountain for many many years before the Day of Neverending Fire.

"Oh I've heard things about you and your line of work," Kali murmured. "Efficient but brutally so, going as far as hurting those who disagree with you. Yet not once have you taken a life..."

"You seem to know a lot about me." It was a statement rather than a question.

Kali pulled out a low-cut top the colour of dark midnight and hummed. After choosing a pair of pants to go with it she finally looked at Winter.

"I'd be lying if I said my court were the only ones interested in Schnees," she said. "You've had eyes on you since the day my people burned."

Kali tossed her the clothes. "I know you generally keep a white/blue colour scheme but trust me, you'll look killer in black."

Winter caught the clothes. "You've been watching me?" She kept her voice quiet but lethal.

Kali noticed her tone and smiled as she herself dressed. "Not watching, more like keeping an eye on you. It was the least i could do… after such an incident."

Winter shrugged off her own sleepwear and started changing. Kali was a decent bit smaller than her but the clothes shimmered and stretched. They fit well. She didn't blame the queen for watching her, she just wasn't all that happy about it. Any sane person would be concerned. 

"So tell me, your majesty," Winter inquired. "Where does your opinion stand on humans?"

Kali clipped a necklace around her neck but her hands noticeably tensed. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm curious. You want peace for your people but what do you really think of my kind? If war wasn't incoming, where would your thoughts lie?"

Kali turned around and padded over to her, smiling sheepishly. "That question is… tricky…"

"Humour me."

"You must understand that I lost people that day. Friends. Family. Even people I didn't know but that I was supposed to protect. I failed," the queen said. "As much as I blame myself, I will always blame your father. Of course, not all humans are like but… after that I will always have a lingering… fear that humans will betray and hurt us again."

For a few seconds they held each other's gaze, Kali strong on her opinion. And Winter couldn't fight her for that.

Winter clipped her sword belt around her waist. "That's only natural, your majesty," she said, stepping away. "I was just interested."

Kali nodded. "Of course. Now. Do you want something to eat before we see my court?"

____________________________________________________

The court was every bit as tense as Winter had expected. They'd gathered easily, if a little disgruntled. Harsh looks were sent in her direction from her position next to the queen but Winter ignored them.

Well not all of them.

Her eyes picked out the fire fae, Cinder, immediately. Lounging up front with two others at her side she was practically spitting fire at her.

The guy was gazing at her with an almost lazy expression. Like she was just prey to be played with. His smile revealed sharpened fangs.

But the green haired fae to her side… The one with the illusion magic. Winter was sure of it. Those red eyes gleamed the same way they had when Winter had spotted them.

Winter's hand curled around her sword. Illusion magic… was there any way to fight it? The only reason she'd broken it was because she knew Weiss like she didn't. If she tried something, Winter didn't know if she could stop it.

"At ease," Kali murmured from her side. "I'm shielding you."

"You know who tried to manipulate the trial," Winter said quietly. "Why can't you stop them?"

"It's… complicated," Kali muttered. "Cinder, Emerald and Mercury… they aren't ordinary fae. I.. I'll explain later.."

While Winter was less than happy to leave it at that, she knew that Kali had to address her court at some point. So she dipped her head to the queen and went quiet.

The court around them were murmuring to one another, words indistinguishable from each other. Each wondered what was going on, why she was here, and more than a few thirsted for her blood.

Kali cleared her throat. The court still, looking up at their leader for answers.

Kali spread her arms. "My people, my friends, my comrades," she said, voice seeming to echo for all to hear. "I gather you here to announce the results of the Weiss Schnee's trial."

Cinder seemed to sit up but her face was stony. Winter really wondered what the hell that woman had against her sister. This seemed a lot more intense than any other revenge ploy. 

"Or rather lack of." This set of mutters across the fae. "The Trial of Weiss Schnee has been declared null and void until further notice. I cannot declare her guilty or innocent of anything yet. Because of more pressing matters."

"What do you mean?" someone in the court cried out.

Kali's ear twitched. "Jacques Schnee is preparing to declare war on the Fae of Vale." There was an outroar and Winter had to duck her head. "I-!" Kali raised her voice. "Weiss Schnee has declared it her mission to prevent this war. Until then, nothing will come of the trial."

"War?!" "Let them come!" "We'll kill all those humans easily!" "You can't trust a Schnee!"

It was easy to say that the court were less than happy. While a good portion of them seemed to accept what she'd said, Winter noticed Cinder seemed to be leading the more hateful side. She wanted to kill all the humans. And her gaze was on her the whole time.

Winter knew Kali had considered not mentioning the war but the queen knew hiding it from her people would do no good. At least they had a chance to prepare in case.

"However, we will be strengthening our defences in case that she fails. All fae are to remain within the boundaries of our territory and watches will keep an eye on forest paths."

"What about the Schnee?" Cinder purred, voice reaching past them all. "Why is she here?"

Winter took a step forward, keeping her eyes cold as she glared at the fire fae. Cinder's eyes just smoldered even more.

Kali looked down at her. "Winter is here in place of Weiss who left last night." Another ripple of rage. "A promise that Weiss will do all she can to prevent this war."

Smoke curled from Cinder's clenched hands but she didn't say anything. The clogs in her mind were whirring. She hadn't expected this, that much was obvious.

Winter tuned out for a bit, trying to study Cinder. The smoke rising from her hands and the corner of her eyes was evidence of her power but what made her so strong? Why was Kali seemingly unable to punish them?

All the fae here were the strongest of the mountain. Only the best for the court of the queen. So what made Cinder special? What made her different?

She wasn't the only fire fae out there and Winter could pick out at least three in the crowd right now. It wasn't her power but.. her influence.

"Winter." Kali's voice brought her back to normality. "Go back to the room. I'll join you shortly."

Winter bowed instinctively. Used to being given orders she obeyed without question. Besides, the court was unnerving her.

She glad as hell to leave them.

__________________________________________________

It was a few hours before Kali returned, looking weary as ever.

Winter had taken the time to stretch out her limbs, an almost daily exercise she took part in. And while the clothes the queen had chosen were lovely, she'd changed into something lighter.

The curtains swished open and the cat fae stepped inside. The queen wearily dropped onto her bed, letting out a sigh.

Winter released her leg and curled it back into her body. "Was the reaction that bad?"

Kali sat up. "What did you expect? What did I expect?" The queen ran a hand through her hair. "Let's just say they aren't so happy."

Winter sat up straighter. "Will we have a problem?"

Kali shook her head. "While dissatisfied, none of them should be a worry."

"Not even… Cinder?"

Though Winter knew she was asking for confirmation, she also knew the second part to her question. Why was Cinder so special? Kali seemed to pick up on it.

Kali exhaled. "She is a problem but there's nothing she can do. She will press her best to have you killed but I won't let her succeed."

"It was her. She tried to manipulate Weiss didn't she?"

Kali nodded. "It would seem so. Look, Winter... fae politics work like this; the leader's power depends on how the people view them. If they are satisfied with the leader then the leader is stronger. If not, then they are weakened."

"That's how every monarchy works."

"Yes… But ours is more literal. I have ruled this mountain for many years but the moment my court feels as though I'm ruling badly, my powers start to fade. They could even fade completely and then a new leader is chosen. It's a form of democracy… in a way. The will of the people decides the leader."

"And Cinder?"

"... is a strong contender for my throne. She has enormous support for her anti-human approach and as I grow weaker, she'll grow stronger. I can't punish her without backlash which could create a power vacuum or she'd come back even more powerful. In a way, our system sometimes is… worse."

Winter knew nothing of how the fae courts worked but this… she could remember a fairy tale speaking of something similar. Cinder… a potential threat to Kali's crown.

And she knew it. No wonder she acted like she did, fought as strongly as she did. She knew she was able to get away with most things and exploited it. Winter's lips curled.

"Here, let's go outside," Kali murmured. "Somewhere quiet."

Winter found herself sitting out near the summit of the mountain in an enclosed meadow of flowers. The icy mountain wind couldn't reach past the curved rocks and it was surprisingly peaceful. A stream flowed its way through the meadow and that's where the two of them sat.

Kali lay sprawled across a rock, acting very much like the cat from which her ears came from. With heavy lidded eyes she appeared to be dozing. She wondered if the queen for to this often. If she was always busy with ruling or her job. 

It was the first time in a while that Winter herself had just… relaxed. Usually work had her hands full and she rarely got a break. And even if she did she'd be training.

Sitting in the sun was.. really nice.

She sat at the edge of the rock, bare feet dangling into the water. The cold stream flowed past her toes, sending chills up her limbs and she withdrew them with a noise of discomfort.

Kali let out a little purr and Winter looked back at her. The queen was gazing at her, lips curled into a smile. And Winter felt slightly embarrassed.

Looking away, she quickly trying to think of something to talk about.

"So faunus…"

"Hmm?"

"You dislike humans. So what do you think of faunus?"

Kali paused for a few seconds before answering. "They… they are similar to humans in many ways but… generally more reasonable. The faunus I've met are.. amazing people and I'd say some are even better than humans or fae."

She paused, seeming to reconsider. "But I could be slightly biased. My mate is a faunus."

"Mate?"

Kali wasn't looking at her and seemed to have settled back into a lying position. "Yes. Surely you've heard stories of the fae and their mates? The fae equivalent to human soulmates?"

"I have. It's just… I never thought it was true. The concept of mates or even soulmates just doesn't seem possible. How can you know?"

"Well, it's a connection. A feeling deep within you. The bond can snap into place at any time that you are together and though you might not be able to understand what it is… The feeling is so strong. You feel happy and complete."

Winter leaned back. Mates. Soulmates. Seemingly just fantasies of those wishing for better. But not. "How strange.."

"Is it really?" Kali murmured. "I mean, you've seen Ruby and your sister so I just…"

Winter's head snapped around to look at her. Kali's eyes had closed but her ears twitched in acknowledgment. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you notice?" the queen cracked open an eye. Winter's gaze was ice cold. "Right… human… um, well I can't say for certain because neither seem to know but they have that-.. aura. That energy surrounding them and in their gazes. I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Winter felt something boiling under her collar. Weiss and that… That red fae? Soulmates? Was that possible for a non-fae? But then again, Kali had a non-fae mate as well.

Her hand curled into a fist. Maybe it was sisterly protectiveness but she hadn't liked that fae. Maybe this was why.

She looked back at Kali to ask something else but it died in her throat when she saw the queen was asleep. Looking eternally peaceful, Winter didn't move to disturb her. So instead she looked back into the stream, examining the silverfish that flirted by. Things had taken a strange turn, one that Winter wasn't sure where she stood on.

But she knew for a fact that the moment this was over, she was forcing Weiss and Ruby into separate rooms. Her little sister was far too young for any of that.

Letting out a groan under her breath, Winter lay back. The queen was sound asleep beside her and Winter sighed. But that was a problem for another day.

She closed her eyes too, surprised to find that sleep wanted to drag her down too. Briefly she tried to fight it but eventually she settled down. Sleep would nice. Just resting.

Yeah. Winter let the darkness envelop her and fell into a deep sleep.

______________________________________________________

"Too long I've put up with her," Cinder murmured from the shadow of the rock. "Too long we've had this concept of peace with the others. But that will end and it will end in fire."

She watched as Winter finally lay down her head, the enchantment dragging her down too. And smirked. Oh it was all too easy. Just a little pollen from the flowers around them and then the perfect trap.

And they'd walked straight into it.

Mercury and Emerald stood watching her, waiting for her command and Cinder nodded.

"Take them. We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mean if you can't tell, we've reached the "everything goes to shit" point of the story. Which I mean, is it overkill? Probably. Will that stop me? Seems not. 
> 
> But I mean I've a feeling I'm going to enjoy writing Winter's conflict with Cinder. Also Kali's too.


	13. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I HERE AND WRITING AGAIN!! Hope you enjoy :)

Weiss awoke with a start, her heart beating at a mile a hour. Her dream had been feverish, dark and twisted but even now as she tried to remember it, it was just slipping away. All that was left was that lingering feeling of dread. She wiped her eyes, surprised to feel tears on her cheeks.

The sun was shining through the blinds, low afternoon sun that fell on the blue sheets like a spotlight. Blinking she looked around the room, rolling the soft covers beneath her fingers. She lay on a medium sized bedroom with a queen sized bed and a bunch of rich-looking furniture.

She didn't recognise it. Thought the emblem on the door made it seem like it belonged to her father.

Weiss felt an ache all down her torso, seeming to be most intense just above her heart. Her legs and arms were sore like her muscles were strained.

Sliding from the bed, she realised she wasn't alone in the room. Light streamed through the cracks in the closed curtains, settling at the side of the bed. At the end of the bed, sprawled across a couch, was Ruby.

Ruby lay on the couch at the foot of the bed, her eyes still closed in the clutches of sleep. She was breathing, thank God, but she had bruises spreading across her shoulders where the moss didn't touch, disappearing down her body.

Weiss knelt down next to her, gently shaking her. "Ruby. Ruby hey. Ruby wake up."

To her intense relief, silver eyes opened to met hers. It took them a second to focus but when she saw her, Ruby smiled brightly. Weiss let out a little sob and leaned to kiss her tenderly before pulling back.

Ruby looked a little dazed but it didn't hide the brightness of her eyes. A hand ran up to touch her face. "Hey… you alright?"

Weiss smiled. "Yes. You?"

Ruby nodded but she visibly winced when Weiss touched her shoulders. The fae said nothing and shifted away.

A bubble of anger rose within her. How _dare_ someone hurt her? Weiss swallowed it down, knowing that causing a fuss after what happened would make life a lot harder for all of them. They were here for a mission.

That was when she realised that Blake and Yang were nowhere to be seen. It was only the two of them.

"I don't know where they are either," Ruby murmured, catching onto her line of thinking. "Yang… Blake…"

Weiss closed her eyes to focus. She needed to be logical here. They were out of the fae courts and into the human society, a place where she was adept at managing.

They wouldn't hurt Yang, not with her job in the army. She might be imprisoned but Weiss was almost certain she'd be okay.

The same could not be said about Blake. The last thing she saw of the faunus was her pitching over the wall into the river. She hoped she was okay.

After voicing her thoughts to Ruby, the worry seemed to leave her face.

Weiss stood up and brushed back her hair, wincing at the stiffness across her whole body. Maybe Ruby wasn't the only one a bit roughed up.

"We need to find my father," she decided. "This war is going too far at the beck of one man. We need to end it."

Ruby nodded and stood up as well.

Weiss was trying to think. The chances that her father hadn't heard of her being here was close to zero. The moment they pulled her in, they would have contacted him.

Weiss in no way expected him to hover around her bed like a normal worried parent, Jacques wasn't like that, but she expected him to be at least somewhere near her.

Weiss took a deep breath. "You sure you're okay coming with me?"

Ruby nodded, one hand touching lightly off her arm. A sign of support. Weiss was grateful for it. But that didn't stop it from being dangerous for Ruby, not with the impending war between the fae and humans.

Weiss opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

______________________________________________________

Blake sat in the kitchen of the house, wrapped in a blanket and sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She'd changed out of her soaking clothes into something nicer but still the chill of the river clung to her bones. Her tail lashed back and forth nervously.

"Do you need anything else?" Ilia was perched upon a chair next to her, head tilting to the side. The chameleon-faunus had been fussing over her for the past fifteen minutes.

Blake shook her head.

"Your clothes will be dried and washed before noon!" Sun announced as he entered the room, a bright smile on his face.

People said that Sun was as beautiful as the sun was bright with his good looks and killer body. Blake could appreciate both but the thing she loved the most about her best friend was his smile. His warm, bright smile that shone of nothing but home.

Blake smiled back, flicking an ear in thanks. Her two friends sat beside her now and she couldn't feel more comfortable.

"What.. what happened to the human?" she asked.

Ilia shrugged, skin flickering once. "She's being held in a room upstairs. Things have gotten messy, huh?"

"Messy is the least of it," her father's deep voice filled the room as he entered.

Blake couldn't stop herself from perking up. It had been a couple of month since she'd last seen her dad and even then, it had only been for two days.

Ilia and Sun both straightened up.

"Blake dear, it's lovely to see you," her dad smiled. "But I'll admit the circumstances are, uh, less than fortunate."

Blake shifted in her chair, placing the hot chocolate down. "Agreed. Politics in the mountain are getting worse and worse for Mom. Especially with what's happening with the humans."

When Blake mentioned Kali, she was surprised to see her father wince. Like it hurt him. But he said nothing.

"Jacques and Ironwood are whipping the army into a frenzy," Sun commented. "The city's gone nuts!"

"What are you doing here? This isn't the faunus headquarters."

Ghira gave her a faint smile. "We've been asked to man this section of the town border. The humans can't hold it all."

At least that made sense. Her tail curled around her waist, only its twitching revealing the underlying nerves bubbling within her. Here she was,safe and sound while the ones she was supposed to protect were still out there and in danger. She should be out looking for them but no, she was here instead.

Blake let out a shaky breath and felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to meet Sun's gaze and a reassuring smile.

"Hey," he said softly. "Whatever's going on, we'll help you with it. Scouts honours!"

Ilia let out a snort. "Since when were you a scout?" Her friend met her gaze briefly before flashing a shade of orange. Her eyes were soft and she gave her a reassuring nod.

Blake took in a breath and looked at her father. "We need to find where they took Weiss Schnee."

Ghira's nod was possibly the most comforting of all. She'd missed him so much and while the situation was, eh, difficult, it was lovely to see him again.

It was a while after their talk in the kitchen when her father pulled her aside to speak to her alone. Now warm and redressed, Blake had been speaking to a couple of the faunus commanders about exactly what happened. The fox faunus had both sent out runners in an effort of find the others.

"Hey dad," she smiled but it quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"Blake, how bad are things back in the mountain? Really."

"I.. they aren't great but,um.. Why?"

"... something's happened to your mother." Blake felt herself take a deep breath. "I don't know what it is but I just… I can't feel her anymore. _Something's wrong_."

Cinder must have made a move. A major move if Ghira could no longer feel her mother. She shouldn't have left. A chill ran down her spine. What was happening in the mountain?

"Hey, hey, relax." Her father's calming voice dragged her back into reality. She was being unfair to him. He shouldn't have to calm her down when he should have been the one freaking out.

Blake shook her head. "I.. I didn't think it was that bad."

"It'll be okay," Ghira murmured. "You do what you need to do. I'll go look for Kali."

______________________________________________________

"Weiss." Her father's voice was cold but even she would admit there was a hint of relief in his tone.

She and Ruby had marched down the hotel and straight towards the centre of command. A few of the soldiers had tried to bar their path but a stern look from Weiss quickly got them back in place. Ruby stayed close by her side at all times, nervously looking around.

Weiss held her firmly by the hand. After the fiasco on the bridge Ruby was not getting away from her.

"Father. It's good to see you."

"Ironwood, leave and shut the door. My daughter and her… friend… have finally graced me with their presence. I am most glad."

Each word that left his mouth made her stomach churn. Her nerves were wracked and the uncaring nature that faced her wasn't helping. Ruby stepped a little closer.

General Ironwood rose from his seat, a concerned look in his eyes as he left. Ironwood had always looked out for the Schnee children from a very young age. When Winter left the family and thus her inheritance, he'd gotten her a good job and even made peace with her father.

When the door closed behind him the tension seemed to rise.

Jacques sat at his desk, arms folded in front of him as he gazed intently at them both. His eyes flicked down to their joined hands and a cold smile appeared. "You're alive."

Weiss took the chair that Ironwood had just left and indicated for Ruby to sit next to her. The fae did quietly.

"You sound disappointed, Father," Weiss shrugged. "Aren't you delighted that I'm alive and well? That the fae aren't the monsters we paint them to be?"

Jacques' jaw clenched but he was far too composed to show anything beyond that. No doubt the gears were whirring behind his eyes, trying to decide what to say. Years and years of business had trained him in this.

"I was quite worried," he said. "I am glad to see you're safe, despite the company you keep."

Weiss couldn't help the feeling of rage that welled within her when her father gave Ruby a disdainful look. But she contained it and only tightened her hold on the fae's hand.

Ruby looked confused. But her silver eyes were sharp, scanning both the room and her father.

"Good. Then if you don't mind, I'd like to send these tired soldiers home."

Jacques' smile thinned into a line. "Excuse me?"

"I quite enjoyed myself with the fae and would like this war to end before it begins. I was accompanied by two representatives to offer the beginning of peace negotiations but after one of my partners was thrown off a bridge…." Weiss left the end of her sentence barbed.

Jacques was quiet for a few seconds before speaking again. "General Ironwood informed me that Winter was _also_ missing. Care to say something about that?"

"Winter is alive and well. She's staying with Queen Kali as a guest." Insurance, though probably more appropriate, was not the word to be used right now.

Her father did seem to stop to think but the cold gleam returned in his eyes. "Regardless. I am happy you are safe but this can't go on any longer. We have enough trouble with those _faunus_ , I don't need more beasts coming in."

"So your decisions is to kill them all?"

"Try." It was the first thing Ruby said since they'd stepped into eye range of the soldiers. Her gaze was hard. "You can _try_ but my people won't go down without a fight."

Weiss nodded approvingly. "Father. We've done this before. You've done this before and how well did it go?"

Jacques smiled. "Wonderfully. The fae haven't bothered us for twelve years since that day."

"Half my people died that day." Ruby's voice was ice cold, colder than Weiss had heard her speak. "You would not believe the trouble her majesty went to to prevent war from breaking out."

Jacques leaned forward in his seat, moustache quivering as he sneered at the fae. "I almost wish she failed and this would have been over and done with years ago."

Weiss snapped her fingers. "This is rubbish. Get the general back in here. Maybe _he'll_ listen to reason."

Jacques turned to her and Weiss had to fight back the instinct to duck her head. For years she'd done as he said and stayed quiet. But not now. Not when she had to save lives.

"Listen? I am listening to you. All I hear is how the fae have brainwashed you into thinking they're good! Your mother died in there!"

Weiss slammed her hands against the desk. "Because she was lonely and you couldn't stand the thought that maybe they made her happy!"

Jacques rose too, standing to his full height over them. Ruby rose, hands curling into fists as the tension grew.

"Weiss. This is _not_ how I raised you to be." A thick vein pulsed across his forehead and the look in his eyes was crazed. "This is not what's right. And you will sit down and let me change the world."

"Father-!"

"No! No, you don't get to say anything!" Jacques strode out from behind his desk. "You were the first ripple in this tsunami and you can't stop it. That's that."

Before Weiss could say anything Jacques had exited the door and closed it sharply behind him.

Silence descended upon the room and Ruby leaned closer to her. "Weiss… are you okay?"

Weiss rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "No. But it doesn't matter. We have to stop my father."


	14. RW_Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I need to get my writing schedule in order. Seeing as I have 3(?) current fics I'll have to sort something out... 
> 
> Anyway, here you go!

"Right. Okay. Um… right. We need to talk to Ironwood. My father's a lost cause."

Weiss tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest and instead focused on the fae next to her. She was so naive to think that it would be as simple as just showing up and everything getting better. She was a Schnee; things were never that easy.

Ruby was quiet but her face clearly showed the concern she felt. Weiss was glad that she'd come with her, just so she wasn't alone. She took her hand.

"Okay, let's go."

When they emerged from the office, Jacques was gone. Ironwood was gone. All around them there were just soldiers and ordinary townspeople looking confused and afraid.

Many of them glanced their way and upon seeing Ruby, openly gaped or looked away. Ruby may be humanoid but she was different from all of them.

Her eyes were too shiny, her ears too pointed, the roses and moss growing across her body too unnatural. She was so much like them yet so different that they were scared. They feared her for what she was.

Weiss indicated towards the door and as they moved, a path seemed to clear. The soldiers had dark looks, several glowering in annoyance. People Weiss knew and recognised shot worried glances her way.

It was unnerving.

"... they're like the fae," Ruby murmured once outside. "How my people acted with you."

Weiss blinked and glanced up at the sun, afternoon sun that was already starting to sink in the sky. Time was running out already. "Humans and fae are more alike than they'd care to admit."

Ruby made a noise.

Weiss touched her hand lightly. "Let's get going."

The first thing she needed to do was find Ironwood and where he possibly might be. She'd assumed the hotel was the central headquarters but from what was happening now, it appeared that wasn't the case.

The streets were empty, save the few soldiers dashing around and the slight opening of doors of the occupants to peer out. Her city had become a ghost town overnight. Life seemed to have… stopped.

The city was large but looking across it now, everywhere tense and bracing itself for war, it just seemed so much bigger. So vast and wide… Ironwood could be anywhere.

But first Weiss and Ruby went to her family home for her to gear up properly. Admittedly it was a far walk but Ruby, against Weiss' protests, lifted her into her arms and set off at a sprint.

It was then she found out how fast she really was. Ruby was really, ireally/i fast. Weiss squealed and clung to her. Over the sound of the wind she heard Ruby's tinkling laugh. It warmed her from head to toe.

Weiss didn't understand. Ruby just made her endlessly happy. There was no logic or reason, she just enjoyed her company so much more than anyone else's. Ruby was special to her. For reasons she didn't understand or mind.

Looking up at her now, Weiss knew she was beautiful. But that wasn't the reason. They… they were connected. They knew each other like they'd spent centuries together.

Ruby smiled, her usual warm happy smile, and Weiss let out a giddy laugh. It was like she was in love.

The moment the thought crossed her mind, Ruby slid to a halt. The Schnee Manor loomed over them, as cold and imposing as ever. She'd surprised herself. In love? What nonsense… as if…

"Milady," Ruby smiled, placing her on her feet. "We have arrived at our destination."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Dolt. Come on."

As expected there were guards manning the walls and the gates. But a few words from Weiss they granted them entrance. They were eyeing Ruby with curiosity but said nothing.

Her footsteps echoed as she stepped into the hallway. She'd walked through her only a few days ago yet it felt so different now. She felt different. Changed.

"Up the stairs?" Ruby was already leaning against the banister.

"You know where my room is?"

Ruby shrugged, running her hands down the smooth marble. "I know which window is yours. So I know it's on the second floor."

Ah that made sense. Ruby did after all create the crack in her window that had led her to go to the mountain. Did she find it a little strange that she knew where it was? A bit. But she trusted that her intentions hadn't been impure.

Weiss let Ruby lead her up the marble stairs. The fae's eyes were glowing, taking in everything around her. Her lips were tight and her shoulders tense.

"You seem off, Ruby. Did my people hurt you by how they reacted?"

Ruby looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "Oh not at all. It's just…" She looked around. "Did your father tell your where he got the land for your manor? I assume not.."

Weiss reached the top of the stairs. "You are correct in your assumptions. I can tell that your answer won't please me."

Ruby nodded as they started down a hallway. "Yeah… there's a reason your house is so close to the Forest of Forever Fall. So close to the mountain. Before the Day of Neverending Fire, this area was the Forest of Eternal Summer. Humanity won't remember it. It was erased from your memories as an act of peace by Kali. So you wouldn't remember the crimes your father committed."

She sighed. "Jacques burned the forest to the ground during the Day of Neverending Fire and today your manor stands on it. I used to live somewhere here-" she glanced to her left. "-probably that way. Your house is literally built on the graves of thousands of fae."

Weiss couldn't say a word. Because  _what_  could you say to that? She was speechless with shock and horror. Her manor just became that much colder.

Ruby took her hand, brushing the back of her hand with her thumb. "Hey, don't worry about it, 'kay? That's why we're here. To make sure it doesn't happen again."

Weiss forced herself to nod. How could Ruby be so calm? How could she talk so casually about it?

She felt Ruby's nose against her neck seconds before she kissed her playfully. "Weiss, relax… You'll do no good by worrying like this."

Weiss nodded, running a hand through her hair "You're right, I'm sorry. Come," she said, opening the door to her room.

Once inside Weiss went to her bathroom and showered. It felt good to wash away the outside dirt and grime, and be clean again. She offered Ruby the chance and the fae admitted she'd never used a shower before. They didn't have them in Beacon.

Weiss knew she had to make her try it. After explaining to her how to use one, she left Ruby in her bathroom. She geared up while her guardian cleaned herself.

About half an hour later they both were ready to go.

Ruby was dressed in her clothes, her red cape fluttering down her shoulders. Her hair was still slightly damp, droplets sliding off her rose petals. She was practically glowing.

Weiss changed outfit into her combat-dress; one of a beautiful white-blue patterned with a sash tied around her waist. Myrtenaster was at her hip. It felt brilliant to have her weapon at her hip again.

"Good," Weiss nodded, kissing her lightly. When had kissing become so easy between them? What were they to one another? "We need to find Ironwood, then Yang and then Blake. In that order." She didn't know.

The two walked along the balcony surrounding the main hall. Weiss was debating whether or not to take one of the family cars to speed up their search but she was quickly answered by the people striding through the door.

"-can't say anything, Whitley. You should listen to your father," Ironwood sighed, urging her brother inside. He looked tired but persisted in his words..

Whitley was indignant. "James please! You've a family friend for years! You ihave/i to tell me what's going on!"

Weiss and Ruby exchanged a look before dashing towards the stairs.

"The city isn't safe anymore," Ironwood insisted. "Whitley  _please_ , think about-... Weiss?"

Both of them spotted her and Ruby rushing down the stairs. Weiss raised her hand. "James! We need a word please!"

Whitley placed his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing but he had a smirk on his face. "Not even a word to your dear brother? I was  _worried_ , you know."

Weiss gave him a look and he just smiled back innocently. "Lovely to see you, brother. Now James, you must now why we need to talk."

Ironwood's gaze flickered between the siblings before resting on Ruby. He nodded. "Of course, milady." He turned to Whitley. "You have been returned home safely as your father wished. Now please give us some privacy as I speak to your sister."

Whitley narrowed his eyes and it looked like he might argue for a second. But he conceded, a brief nod his only goodbye.

Ironwood watched him go with concern. He'd always looked after the Schnee children and thought of them as family. Weiss herself had been on the receiving end of his care when her father had his angry outbursts. He was like a dad to her.

"It's good to see you're okay," Ironwood said to her, smiling briefly. "But the times are troubled and your company does not bring hope to me. How did your talk with your father go?"

Ruby stepped closer to Weiss, growling under her breath.

Weiss sighed. "Not as well as preferred. He wouldn't listen to any proposed talks of peace. Which is why we need to talk to you."

"Weiss, I may be lead the military but I am not the one who controls it. I try, I've tried persuading your father to think rationally but it didn't work. There's nothing I can do."

She shook her head. "Ridiculous! How can my father have more sway than you? He is a businessman, not a man of fighting."

"But he has money," Ironwood countered. "Money that pays large amounts of military funds. He provides weapons, gear, any extra things we need. For years he's built his hold on my soldiers, paying for medical bills, housing problems, holidays. By the time I realised what had happened, we were too dependant on him."

He sighed. "Your father owns the army and without him, we would collapse. There is nothing I can do."

Weiss squared up to him. "James please. He means to bring them to war. To  _war_. People will die on both sides. We can't let it happen."

Ironwood's shoulders seemed to droop. He downcast his eyes, sighing. "I know. I know. But something has him stirred into a frenzy. I don't want to fight the fae." His hand curled into a fist. "I will try my hardest to stop him."

She touched his arm. "Thank you, James."

Ironwood nodded. "I need to go, they'll be needing me for a strategy meeting. I'll try turn things around there." He turned to leave. "Okay? Good luck and stay safe."

"Wait." Ruby's voice made him stop.

"Yang. Where is she?"

"... she's in the city prison. She hasn't been hurt, I've made sure of it. Go to them and tell them I sent you. They should let her go."

Ruby's face flooded with relief. Weiss gave Ironwood a silent glance of thanks. The General bowed gently before exiting the door.

"Let's go find Yang."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The steps echoed as they descended to the basement. The soldiers' eyes followed them until they vanished from sight.

Weiss held the keys in her hand, the handle of her rapier clutched in her other. Ruby had recovered her scythe from the prison, much to the guards displeasure. They hadn't denied her anything but they obviously weren't fans of the fae.

The cells below were heated but the stone gave them such a cold feel. Heavy iron doors lined the wall, only a single grate giving them a view inside.

Yang was in the eighth cell down the row.

"Yang?"

Weiss struggled with the lock, hearing a heavy click as the insides turned. The door swung open.

Almost immediately a fist lashed out. Instinct kicked in and Weiss lurched backwards, rapier swinging up. Ruby hissed behind her.

"Weiss? Ruby!"

Yang beamed at her despite the sword pointing right at her noise. She looked fine, just a few bruises dotting the side of her face.

"You almost clocked me, you brute!" Weiss sheathed her rapier. "... but it is good to see you're okay."

Yang stepped out of the cell, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Just… hate being cooped up in the dark."

Ruby shut the door, a new bounce to her step. "Just need to find Blake and then decide what to do! Team RWBY will be united!"

"Team  _RWBY_?! Since when were we a team?! And why is it named after you?"

She shrugged. "Just because. We're a team, aren't we? I thought it was cool." She nudged her. "Super cool. Don't you think?"

Weiss sighed but couldn't help the smile on her face. "Yeah, Ruby. It's super cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a gist of the next chapter so I want to say it'll be out soon but knowing me, idk, could take some time. 
> 
> Also, anyone interested in reading a draft of my upcoming (kinda)(taking time) Monochrome fic? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


	15. Sorry about this

Hey so it's Vix here. So I've been meaning to post this thing for a while but just haven't gotten around to it. Sorry about that.

So Melodies and Roses is discontinuing.

Yep, that's what I said. I've had a few people point out to me the problematic aspects of the story and, through reading back, can very much understand why it was mentioned. I did try to make consent clear in a couple of chapters but it quite clearly wasn't enough and I don't want my writing to be seen like that. I fully understand the complaints and bear no resentment.

I'm very sorry if you were enjoying this. But in the future I will be rewriting this (I haven't given up on this au yet) but for when that'll be, I don't know. Hopefully soon, maybe never. But I do hope I will and if I do, some things will be different so yeah. I want to change some aspects and plan it out fully.

Anyway, thank you guys for your support and understanding ,

Vix ^-^

(also drop by my tumblr the-demons-behind-your-smile to tell me what you think or if you just wanna chat)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your feedback would be appreciated!! 
> 
> ~ FreeGrain ^-^


End file.
